Safe Haven
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: "This will be good for us." Bella knew that her parents really meant the change would be good for her, she wasn't so sure about that. Can their new neighbors, 25 year old Edward Cullen and 4 year old Gabriella Cullen, be her Safe Haven? AH, R
1. Isabella Swan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I love you." I woke up in a cold sweat with tears running down my face. Why did I constantly have that dream? It never changed, ever, Jacob and I

ran down the streets of Detroit, Texas, smiling and laughing like we didn't have a care in the world. Suddenly, his face would go blank, his eyes glazed over and

he uttered his last words 'I love you', that's usually when I would wake up in a cold sweat and gasping for air. I glanced at the clock next to my bed, it read

'2:49 AM', knowing that I wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon I threw my cover back and began to walk downstairs to get a glass of warm milk to help me

go back to sleep.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw my dad, Charlie, unfolding boxes, what was he doing up? "Can't sleep?" I asked grabbing a glass out of the cupboard.

"No, too nervous, why are you up?"

"Nervous about what?" I grabbed the milk, pouring half a glass then putting it up.

"Bella, sit down," Charlie said moving a box, he sighed, "Bella, we're moving, your mother and I think it would be good for you to get out of this town."

"No."

"Bella, he's dead, he's not coming back, you need a change of pace," Charlie touched my hand, I jerked back. I wasn't leaving this place, it was my last

connection to Jake, "This will be good for all of us."

"For us? Or for me?" I asked getting up and walking back to my room. My intention when going to kitchen had been to get some privacy and collect my

thoughts, not to find out we're moving. I climbed back under the covers and looked at the photo of Jake next to my bed, a tear escaped as I touched the

picture.

Jake had been stunningly handsome, all of the girls in high school wanted him, but he picked me over all of them. We had dated for three years,

beginning our senior year in high school, we had fought a lot because we were so different, like fire and rain; he like cold, I preffered warm, he liked unsweet

tea, I liked sweet, he was impulsive, I planned things out. To be honest, we were planning on getting married eventually, we had a made a promise when we

graduated that we would get married one day when we knew that we could settle down. Charlie and my mom, Renne, had loved Jake as their own son, they

would have approved of us getting married, in fact Jake lived with us for a year because his dad had been in jail and Jake, being a minor, couldn't live on his

own. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything for you Jake," I whispered touching his face in the picture, "I'll never forgive myself." I set the picture back down and

pulled my blanket up to my chin. I could see the moon beams on my floor, the trees danced in the window and their shadows were on my floor, dancing as well.

'Only the good die young,' that's what I've heard, well, Jake must have been awfully good to die at the age of 20. It had been one year since Jake

died, I was 21 and missed him with ever part of my body every single day. It was agony living without him, I knew 100% that I would never love anyone the

way I loved him. It just wasn't possible.

**A/N: So, not the longest it could be but this is the ONLY short chapter I will have. Just not much to do with Bella yet. FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks and photos!**


	2. Edward Cullen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Edward

"Tanya, what are you doing?" I asked putting Gabriella down in her playpen and walking to my wife, who was packing her things and placing them next to the

door.

"This is over, we're through," Tanya said looking at me.

"What about our daughter?" I asked looking back at Gabi who was giggling happily in her pen. She was 5 months old and had no idea that her mom was

abandoning her, so all she was doing was playing with her toys.

"I never wanted this, you knew that! You forced me to marry you," that was a new one.

"How? I asked you to marry me because I loved you and you said yes! I never forced you to do anything, don't play that card!" I began to raise my voice, I

loved Tanya but it infuriated me that she was saying I forced her to start a family and settle down.

"Gabi, I love you so much," Tanya said kissing Gabi's cheek, she turned giving me a curt look before grabbing her luggage and walking out.

"Good riddance," I whispered as the tail lights of the taxi got dimmer and dimmer in the darkness. I shut the door and walked back to Gabi, she looked a lot like

Tanya, her blonde hair began showing up in her bald hair and her eyes were the exact same color as Tanya's, a beautiful blue that people got lost in.

"Come here baby girl," I picked her up and looked into her beautiful, innocent eyes, "I'll never let anything hurt you, I promise."

4 years later

"Look daddy!" Gabi said running in with a piece of paper in her hand, I was making breakfast before she went to school, she loved making crafts before going

to school; it helped her wake up.

"Oh, that's beautiful Gabi," I said taking it from her, "Can you tell me who this is?"

"That's me and you," Gabi said pointing to the little child then to the bigger one, "Can you keep it?"

"Of course, I'll put it on the fridge for everyone to see," I said as I hung it up, "Now sit down, your breakfast is almost ready."

"Daddy, where's mommy?" I froze, she had never asked me that before and I always assumed that she knew that her mommy didn't live here.

"You're mom..." I paused, how could I tell her this? "She went on a trip, a long time ago."

"Oh, okay!" She said and gave me a big grin when I placed the food in front of her. I had made her french toast and a bowl of cereal, it was her favorite

breakfast item so I tried to make it as often as I could; meaning, when I wasn't working.

"Gabi, I won't be here when you get home, I have to work tonight," she stopped eating and looked up, "Aunt Alice will be here to pick you up when you get off

the bus, okay?"

"Okay," she said sadly and went back to eating. It broke my heart to not be here when she got home from school, but how was I supposed to provide her the

things she needed if I was a stay at home dad?

The screeching sounds of brakes broke me out of my thoughts, "There's the bus," I said grabbing her things and helping her down.

"I'll make you something today, k?"

"Okay, just be a good girl," I said walking her outside and to the bus, the bus doors were open and waiting for her to climb inside, "hey, give me a kiss," she

kissed me and climbed on. I turned my heel when I saw the bus had gone out of my sight, I had used to leave the second that Gabi was on board but she had

cried the one, and only, time that I didn't wait.

"Hey Edward," I looked over and saw my girlfriend, Sarah, walking to me. Sarah was so much better than Tanya, she was kind and loving, she loved being

around Gabi and Gabi loved being around Sarah.

"Hey sweetie," I tossed my arm around her and kissed her cheek. Sarah was 23 years old, fresh out of college with a bachelor in accounting, she was currently

looking for a job but was out of luck.

"What are you doing?"

"I have actually got to leave and head to Seattle," I said going into the bathroom and shutting the door between us.

"You have to work?"

"Yeah, I'll be back during the night, Alice is staying with Gabi for tonight," I said coming out in my work shirt and a pair of slacks.

"So, movie's out for tonight huh?" Sarah asked placing her hands on my chest and kissing my chin.

"Yes, I would love to see a movie with you and you know that," I cupped her face in my hands and placed a light kiss on her nose, "Maybe in a couple of days."

"Okay, anytime you have to work you know that I can watch Gabi," Sarah said as we walked hand and hand downstairs.

"I know, love, but... she loves being around her aunt Alice."

"Did someone call me?" I rolled my eyes as my sister walked in, speak of the devil.

"No, why would we?" I asked putting my jacket on with a smirk on my face, "Gabi just got to school, I told her you'd be here to meet her when she got off the

bus."

"Okay, don't worry, she'll be fine," Alice said putting her purse down on the counter, "What time do you think you'll be back?"

"Probably around 11 PM," I patted my packets to make sure I had all of my things, "I'll come in and sleep on the couch, no worries."

"Okay, she's in capable hands, you know I love my little Gabi," Alice said with a smile.

"Well, I'm off," I kissed Sarah once more before she walked me out to my car.

"I love you," Sarah said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Back at ya," I said with a smile before getting into my car.

I pulled into the mall parking lot at 9:30, I didn't have to be in till 10 so I figured I could use my employee discount with Belks and buy Sarah something, then I

would head to Claire's and get Gabi the necklace she's been dropping hints about.

"Hey, Edward, you still got 30 minutes," Aro, one of the other managers, said.

"Yeah, I figured I could shop for my girlfriend and daughter before I clock in."

"What are you looking to get them?"

"Oh, I want to get Sarah a necklace, her birthday's this weekend, so I'd like it to be Aquamarine, her birthstone," I said scanning the necklaces.

Before I could get very far, Aro put one in front of my face, it was a beautiful Aquamarine pendant, the stone sat in a piece of metal that really showed its

beauty, "This is new, you'd be the first to buy it!"

"How much is it?" I asked fingering it, I knew how much Sarah would love it.

"Well, it's $60 without your discount, including your discount it's $30," Aro said ringing me up, I pulled my card out and swiped it.

"Is there anyway I could get a box to put it in?" I asked holding the chain. Aro nodded as he handed my receipt then disappeared to get me a box. I had the

perfect gift for Sarah, now I just had to find the perfect way to give it to her, we had been dating for a year and we were seriously considering marriage; I had

to make sure she was the right one though. I wasn't going to marry just anyone because I loved her, I had another person to worry about now, I wanted to

be sure that Gabi was okay with Sarah before doing anything rash.

**A/N: So, thoughts on Gabi? We'll see more of Edward's work in later chapters, I promise! FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks and photos!**


	3. The move

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The move

Bella

"Bella, we're here," I opened my eyes and looked at the house that we were parking at. The house was tan with a white garage door, while the

shutters for the windows and the front door were green; there was a white picket fence in front of it. Were we really moving here?

"No, this has to be a mistake," I said horrified at the sight in front of me, "Why are we moving here? It's too happy!"

"Happy is what you need right now Bella, we all need it," Renee said, I rolled my eyes, why did they have to keep adding 'we need it'? They didn't

need it and they knew it, they knew I was the one who needed it.

"Who are you?" I looked over and saw a little girl, no more than 4 years old, staring up at us. The girl had blonde hair and green eyes, her blonde

hair was in two pigtails and she was wearing a polka dot dress.

"We're the Swans, we're new to town," Charlie said smiling at her.

"My daddy put my picture on our fridge!" She pointed to the house next door, "I live over there, me and my daddy."

"Where's your daddy at?" Renee asked no doubt worried that a little girl was by herself.

"He's at work, my auntie Alice is watching me," as if on cue a woman came out with her hair curled.

"Gabi, you were supposed to come straight inside," the woman said standing next to the girl, Gabi, "I'm sorry if she bothered you, she's not usually

this outgoing."

"She wasn't a bother at all," Renee smiled, "I'm Renee, this is my husband Charlie, and our daughter, Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Alice," Alice said then looked down at Gabi, "I have lunch ready for you, let's go inside."

"Bye Bella!" Gabi said giving me a little wave before following Alice inside the white house with green trim.

"She was cute, she seemed to take a liking to you Bella," Charlie said with a smile, I didn't care if she liked me or not, seeing her was a sad reminder

that I would never have a child with Jake.

"I can't wait till we have grandchildren," I shook my head, way to be subtle mom.

"News flash, you won't, Jake was the only man I ever wanted children with."

"I know you feel like that right now, but..."

"No, no buts, I'm 21 years old and you are stuck with me," I said grabbing a box of my stuff, "I'll go start unpacking."

The room I chose was small, but it felt perfect for me, it had its own bathroom and now all I needed was a mini fridge and a microwave, I would never

have to leave my room. My window was directly across from a room where Gabi lived. I looked at the room and saw that it was in need of a cleaning, I couldn't

help but wonder who lived there and why it was so messy; was that where Gabi's daddy lived?

It was 8:40 PM when began to hear loud laughter coming from the house next door, I had settled in with a good book and was drifting off to sleep

when the laughter woke me up. I got out of bed and went to the window, the room was pitch black but there was a window underneath it that was full of light.

"She's so cute," I looked up and saw a man in his 20's with a woman in her 20's as well. They looked perfect together, like they belonged, I saw love

in their faces.

"Yeah, she is pretty adorable," I closed my curtains before I could see anymore of someone else's perfect lifestyle.

"Bella?" I climbed off of my window seat and walked to the door, Renee stood there with a plate of food, "You missed dinner, I cooked your favorite,

its parmesan chicken." Parmesan chicken was my favorite dinner, especially with mashed potatoes and a glass of sweet tea.

I wanted to shake my head, refuse the meal, why should I continue living when Jake couldn't? But the scent was too strong, my stomach growled

against my will, I put my hand to my stomach and grinned sheepishly, "Thank you."

"I have a glass of tea downstairs; do you want me to bring it to you?" She knew how to get me to eat.

"I can get it," I said putting my food on my desk and walking out.

"Bella, wait," she pulled me back before I could walk to the kitchen and get it, "I know you think we made this move just for you, but it wasn't just for

you, when we say it was best for all of us we do mean for all of us."

"Yeah," I said looking away.

"I know you miss him, I know you believe you can never be happy and in love again," she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "but you can, you

will be."

"I loved him so much mom," I said as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I know, I know you did," Renee said, "I'll let you get your tea and go back to your room."

"Thank you," I said grabbing my glass and heading back upstairs. My appetite had all but vanished as I thought of Jake some more, the question

came back to my head, why should I live when he can't? I pushed the food aside and climbed back in bed, where I cried myself to sleep, just like always.

Renee's POV

I hated to see Bella like this, she was so depressed and I had no way to help her. When she had been with Jake, I had never seen her so happy,

when he died she had been withdrawn, every so often I caught her smiling but she would notice someone saw her and the smile would disappear.

"Charlie, we need to get Bella some help," I sat down next to Charlie, who was scanning the classifieds for a new job.

"I agree, but she doesn't need to see a therapist or something, she needs some people her age," Charlie said putting down the paper and looking at

me, "I saw that boy that lives next door, he came home while I was getting some boxes out about 30 minutes ago."

"Is he Gabi's father?"

"Yes, he seems a few years older than Bella, but he looks nice enough," Charlie said, "Come on, let's go meet him."

Edward's POV

"Gabi, finish your supper," I said pointing my fork to her full plate. She put her chin on the palm of her hand and began to pout.

"I don't like green beans dad!" Gabi said using her outside voice, "How many times have I told you that?"

"Have you tried them Gabi?" Sarah asked, she sat at the opposite end of the table.

"No, but they look like worms," Gabi said moving the beans around, she stopped when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" I shook my head as I followed

her, she couldn't reach the door handle just quite yet but she could jump and reach it, which she did quite a lot.

"Hi Charlie!" Gabi said, how did she know who this man was?

"Can I help you?" I asked pulling Gabi against my legs.

"I'm Charlie and this is my wife Renee, we just move in next door," the man, Charlie, said. His arm was around his wife, she had a pleasant smile as

she shook my hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen, you've already met Gabi I'm assuming, It's nice to meet you," I said shaking both of their hands, "Is there something I can do for

you?"

"Well, we just met you and you don't have to accept this if you don't want to, but..." Renee sighed as she continued, "we have a daughter..."

"Bella!" Gabi yelled and began to look behind them, "Is she here?"

"No, she's in her room," Renee said peering down at Gabi.

"Oh, has she been a bad girl?" Gabi asked, "Daddy sends m to my room when I'm a bad girl."

"You must be good right now, since you're here talking," Charlie said with the same gentleness.

"Gabi, why don't you go finish you're dinner," I said pushing her towards the kitchen, "I'm so sorry, where are my manners? Please, come in."

"Thank you, we won't be here long," Charlie said as they sat down on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink? Some coffee maybe?"

"Edward, our daughter has been through a hard time, she's 21 and her boyfriend died last year."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, is she okay?" I asked knowing the pain of losing someone you loved, it had been a hard time for me when Tanya left me, but I had

adjusted and realized that it was the best life change that ever happened to me.

"She's not too good, that's why we're here, she needs to be around people her own age, how old are you?" Charlie asked. That was creepy at all.

"I'm 25," I answered, "But, I'm friends with quite a few people in this town, I could introduce her to some of them if you would like."

"That would be great, thank you so much." Renee said, she reminded me of Esme, my own mother, in a way; it was the way that she was so

concerned for her family before herself.

"I'll be going bowling tomorrow with some of them, I could pick Bella up before I leave and take her a long," I said running my hand through my hair, I

had no idea if Bella would even like bowling.

"She loved to bowl, I use past tense because we haven't been in a while," Renee said with a smile, "Just come over, and we won't let Bella know

because if we do then she'll come up with an excuse. How many people will be there?"

I went over the list of people in my mind. There would be Alice and Jasper, that was two, Jessica and Mike, four, Angela and Eric, six, Sarah and

myself, eight. Was that all? "I think eight, Gabi won't be there, and I'll leave her at my parents. Most everyone is around the same age group, the youngest is

Angela and she's 19. "

"Great, well, we have to go," Charlie said, "Bella hardly comes out of her room now, but if she comes out she'll wonder where we are."

"I'll pick her up at about 5:30," I said standing up and walking them out, "We usually get dinner afterward, what does she like to eat?"

"Anything!" Charlie said with a hearty laugh, his face grew dark as he became serious, "Well, she used to eat anything, she'll usually cave if fried

chicken or something is placed in front of her."

"I'll remember that," I said with a smile, Gabi came up with her plate in hand, Sarah trailed behind her, "Oh, Charlie, Renee, this is my girlfriend Sarah,

she'll be bowling with us tomorrow."

"It's nice to meet you," Sarah said shaking their hands.

"Daddy! Look, I finished all my green peas!" Gabi said holding her plate up.

"That's great Gabi, but they weren't 'green peas' they were green beans," I said placing my hand on her head.

"That's what I said! Green Peas!" Gabi said again, placing her hand on her hips, "Charlie, Renee, you can't leave yet!"

"Why not?" I asked getting her plate and handing it to Sarah.

"I told them you put my picture on the fridge! They need to see it," Gabi said and ran to the fridge.

"I'll go help her," Sarah said following behind her.

"I'm sorry, she's not usually like this, I don't know what's gotten into her," I said shyly, "She takes after me in the outgoing department, my ex-wife

always forced me to do things that I didn't want to do."

"She's not a problem, she's so adorable, she looks so much like you," Renee said leaning against the door frame.

"She has my green eyes, but her blonde hair she gets from her mother," I said looking back at the kitchen. What was taking so long?

"Where is her mother?" Charlie asked.

"She left when Gabi was only five months old," I said looking down.

"Look!" Gabi's voice cut off any conversation that could have gone on, she skipped in and hopped into my arms. I groaned as I picked her up, her left

arm was around my neck and in her right hand was the piece of paper that held two stick figures, one taller than the other.

"That is beautiful, is this you and your dad?" Renee asked taking the paper from her and looking at it, Gabi nodded enthusiastically, "This belongs in a

museum, because it is that good."

"You think so?" Gabi asked happily, "Can I show it to Bella?"

"Maybe tomorrow, sweetie," I said putting her down, "Don't you remember that they said that Bella's already in bed?"

"Oh yeah, cause she was bad right?" Gabi asked putting both arms around my neck.

"Right," I said kissing her cheek and putting her down, "Now go get ready for bed."

"Night Charlie!" Gabi said smiling, "Night Renee!"

"Night Gabi," Charlie and Renee said with a smile then looked at me, "Edward, we'll see you tomorrow. Night."

"Good night," I said and shut the door behind them.

"Do I really have to go to bed?" Gabi asked wrapping the bottom of her shirt around her hands, "I'm not sleepy."

"But you need your sleep so you can grow up big and strong, right?" Gabi shook her head; it was going to be one of those nights huh? "You'll be able

to see Bella tomorrow; you want to show her your picture right?"

"Yeah!" Gabi said smiling, she handed me the picture back, "Night daddy!"

"Night Gabi," I said and watched her run upstairs.

"I have to get home," Sarah said walking up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "I

love you, I think that it's nice that you're willing to help someone in need."

"What could I have said? They were here and begging for me to help their daughter," I said walking her out.

"You would have helped anyway," Sarah said with a smile.

"Why? Because she's my neighbor?"

"No, because that's the kind of person you are," I shrugged, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," I said kissing her lightly on the lips before watching her go.

"Daddy, can you tuck me in?" Gabi asked, I peered up and saw her staring at me between the railings.

"Sure, come on," I said walking up and putting my hand on her back, she ran into her room which was decorated in pink and purple, the bed spread

had care bears on it, "You all ready?"

"Yes!" Gabi said climbing in bed and pulling the covers up to her neck. I pulled them down a little and began to tuck her in, "Daddy, that's too tight!"

"What? This is the taco tucking," I said and smiled, "Don't fight or the tickle monster will come and get you!" Gabi smiled and let me continue tucking

her in.

"Night daddy," Gabi repeated, I kissed her forehead and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Good night, my little care bear," I said turning on her night light before turning the overhead lights off and shutting the door.

I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas before walking to the window; I opened it and sat on the sill. The moon was bright as day, it was

a peaceful night, except the crying that I heard across the way.

_ "Bella hardly comes out of her room," _I remembered Charlie telling me that, Charlie and Renee had just been here, I had no doubt that the crying

belonged to Bella, the girl with the broken heart.

**A/N: This, I think, might be the longest chapter that I have ever written! 2,694 words, 5 pages long! Just for you! And I was challenged to finish it in 5 hours, a lot of this chapter was unplanned, but when I finished what I had planned it was too short. What do you think? Please review! **

** FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks and photos!**


	4. Breaking her Shell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Breaking her shell

***Bella's POV***

"Do you have any plans tonight Bella?" That question alone should have tipped me off that something was up. We moved to Forks yesterday, I hadn't met

anyone, except Gabi and Alice but I hadn't had any plans to talk to them anytime soon. How could I have plans?

"No, why would I?" I asked flipping the page on my magazine; I wanted it to know that I meant business when flipping the page.

"Just wondering," Renee said nonchalantly as she got up and walked into the kitchen, as if she knew what would happen next, she yelled, "Get the door,

please!"

"Are you serious?" I mumbled as I walked to the door, just from the glass I could see a tall man. I opened and saw, as I thought, a man with Gabi. Is this her

dad? "Can I help you?"

"Hi Bella!" Gabi said the instant I opened the door. In her hand was a piece of paper, I had to guess that this was the picture that was hanging on the fridge.

"I'm Edward Cullen, you already know Gabi," Edward said, his sheer looks took my breath away. This had been the man that I had seen the previous night;

now that I got a closer look, I saw he was stunningly handsome. His hair was tinted with golden highlights and his eyes were a very deep green, I had never

seen someone so handsome since Jake.

"Hey, what ya got?"

"My picture! You're parents said it belong in a mucuseum," I smiled at the way she said museum, and then realized that my parents had seen the picture before

me. How? I glanced at Edward; he looked like he just mentally groaned.

"My parents saw this?" I asked going to Gabi's eye level and took the picture from her. It had green grass, clouds, a sun with a happy face, a house, and two

stick figures, one taller than the other; in, what was obviously, a child's handwriting, was writing, the writing said 'I have the world's best daddy', all the e's

were backwards.

"Yeah! The tall one's my daddy, except his hair isn't black but we didn't have brown colors, so I had to color it black. You like it?" Gabi asked twirling the end of

her dress.

"I do, my parents are right, it does belong in a museum," I said and handed it back, "Where did my parents see this?"

"At our house, they came by last night," Gabi said and handed me back her art, "You keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can make more," Gabi said with a smile.

"Can I have you sign it? That way, when you're a big artist I'll be the only one to have this," I said handing it back to her. She nodded eagerly and looked to

Edward; he had been silent until now.

"Daddy you have a pen?"

"Yeah, here ya go," Edward fished a pen out of his pocket, handing it to her before looking back to me, "Wanna come bowling with me and some friends?"

"No thanks," I said getting up and looking into his eyes.

"Why? It'll be fun, you're new to town, it'll be a great way to meet friends," Edward said trying to get me in. Truth was I loved to bowl, but it felt weird bowling

without Jake now, that was our thing; it was how we met. I had been bowling with my family and a family friend when Jake came by, he told me how pretty I

was and asked if he could bowl with us, my parents said 'yes', they had loved him instantly, whereas I thought he was creepy; what normal person just said

someone was pretty?

"I'm just not in the mood, and I bet-" My sentence was cut off by Gabi throwing her art up.

"HERE!" She yelled smiling.

"Thank you," I told her then looked back at Edward, "As I was saying, I bet my parents put you up to this. Didn't they?"

"No, they're just worried about you," he sighed and looked down at Gabi, "I think it would be too."

"You don't know anything about me," I snapped.

"I know, but making friends never hurt anyone," Edward shrugged, "I can't force you, it's your decision."

"I'll stay in," I said then looked down at Gabi, "This will go by my bed, in a frame."

"We'll be at 340 Ohio Street if you change your mind," Edward said as he began to walk away.

"I won't," I said loud enough for him to hear before shutting the door.

****Edward*****

"Thanks for watching her," I said to Esme, "I'll pick her up at about 9."

"Okay, no hurries, I love being with Gabi," Esme said smiling down at her granddaughter.

"Gammy loves me!" Gabi said smiling brightly at me, "Everyone loves me!"

"No need for a boost in self-confidence," Esme laughed, "Gabi, I just made some fresh cookies, still warm from the oven."

"Can I have one daddy?" How could I say no to the face?

"Just one, not too many," I said, but before I could finish the sentence, she was gone.

"Hey, sorry I'm running late," Sarah said running in, she kissed my cheek then hugged Esme.

"Nah, its fine, just got here," I said wrapping my arm around her waist, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pick her up around 9," I repeated to Esme, once more before walking out the front door.

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND EVERYONE!" Sarah yelled to our friends when I bowled my fourth strike in a row, I bowed and gave a smile.

"That's not fair!" Alice yelled stomping her foot, growing up we had always been very competitive; we were still competitive, even as adults.

"Hey, don't be such a baby, little sis," I told her then looked at the scoreboard, "Jasper, it's your turn."

"Alright! Prepare to be amazed by my awesome strike," he said as he took a blue bowling ball and heading to the lane. One step back, one step forward, he

threw the ball and waited to see how many pins he knocked down.

"You sure you don't need me to show you how to bowl a strike?" I asked when we saw it was just a gutter ball.

"No, I just lost my footing."

"Um... hi," I turned and saw Bella standing behind me, she looked unsure about being here.

"Hey," I said with a smile, "You decided to come after all."

"Hey, it's nice to see you again Bella!" Alice said walking over to her, "Come meet everyone."

"I thought she wasn't coming?" Sarah whispered to me.

"I guess she changed her mind," I said with a shrug, I walked over to where Bella stood crowded by our friends.

"This is Jessica and Mike, Angela and Eric, my boyfriend Jasper, and then over there is Edward's girlfriend, Sarah," Alice said introducing everyone to Bella, who

looked overwhelmed.

"Al, come on, give her some space," I took Bella's elbow in my hand and pulled her back, "Sorry about her, she's always eager to introduce people."

"Maybe this was a mistake," she said so quietly I wasn't sure if she was telling me or herself.

"Nah, if you don't feel like bowling yet then just sit down and watch," I said as I walked her over to some seats, "It's Sarah's turn so I'll sit with you."

"I guess I'll go," Sarah said walking over to bowl.

****Bella****

I watched as Sarah bowled, as I had thought the previous night, they looked perfect together. Edward and Sarah. It was nice to see someone who belonged

together just as much as Jake and I had been. Why was Edward sitting next to me and not having fun, standing up, with his friends?

"I'll be fine on my own," I said, "You don't have to sit here with me."

"I don't mind, it's not a problem at all," he smiled a knowing smile, "to be honest, I was tired of standing up."

"Oh, okay."

"Edward! Did you see that? I bowled a strike!" Sarah yelled jumping up and down; her blonde curls bounced as well, "Did you see that?"

"Um... Sorry, Jasper is in my line of view," Sarah gave me a knowing glance; she knew that I had been the reason he hadn't seen her bowl the strike.

"Yeah, it's fine, I can bowl another one," Sarah said, giving me one last glance before continuing, "It's your turn, Edward."

"Okay," he got up and went over to the lane. Sarah, however, stood near me still; she was not interested in watching Edward bowl.

"You're Bella, the girl who lives next to Edward now right?" I gave a nod, "He sure seems to be protective of you right now. You've never met him before?"

"Do you doubt your relationship with him?" I asked with a smile, "He's only being nice to me because of my parents. I'm sure they made him promise to watch

me."

"We've been together for almost a year, I love him, just please don't mess up our relationship," it was then that I realized, she had as much love for Edward as

I did for Jake.

"I'm not into him," she looked shocked, "He's cute and all, I'll admit that, but..."

"You already have someone special?"

"No, I did, but it's complicated."

"Oh, I'm sorry for sounding like such a jerk now," she gave me a sympathetic smile, "Forgive me, please? I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah," I said sounding bored, "Look, I'm just going to go on home. This was stupid of me."

"No, please stay! Bowl my next turn," Sarah said grabbing my arm and pulling me back. What was with her? What did it matter if I stayed or not?

"Bowled my fifth strike, but is that any surprise? I think it might have been to Alice though, " Edward said, I looked behind him and saw Alice on the floor, crying

and asking 'why', Edward smiled as he threw his arm over Sarah's shoulder, "What's going on over here?"

"Bella's trying to abandon us," I shook my head at Sarah as I began to switch from the hideous bowling shoes to my regulars.

"I'm not ready for this, I've been in town a day a-" My sentence was cut off by Alice, her arm around Jasper's waist.

"And look at how many friends you made," Alice said with a smile, "Sorry, couldn't help overhearing. But you have friends now, and to prove it, we'll have a girl's

night! Me, you, Sarah, Angela, and Jessica, sound good girls?"

All the girls chorused an agreement, except me that is. I was here for 15 minutes and they wanted me to join a girl's night already? I looked between them; the

smiles on their faces made me believe that I was accepted. But, would they be so accepting of me if they knew I was responsible for murder?

**A/N:What do you think? Please review! **

** FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks and photos!**


	5. Step by Step

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Bella

"Did you have fun last night?" I looked at Renee and shrugged. She hadn't been able to grill me about it when I came in because she had been in

town, buying new utensils for the house, with Charlie.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I expected, but it was okay." As I said, it wasn't as bad as I expected but I still had an okay time. The lane was reserved

for one hour, we had 30 minutes left when I arrived, when our time ran out, Edward reserved it for another hour and added me onto the tournament. I

discovered that I was still just as terrible at bowling as I had been when Jake and I bowled, I could always picture him laughing at me and telling me how bad I

was.

"I'm glad, did you make friends okay?" Renee placed another piece of toast on my plate.

"Yeah, I actually made plans with the girls that were there, well they made plans for me," it was planned that we would spend the night at Alice's

house tonight and then go shopping in Seattle tomorrow.

"That's nice, I knew that moving here would be a good idea," she ran her fingers through her hair then smiled down at me. I swear, sometimes she

treated me like a dumb teenager, "I'm going to go into town, do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," I pulled my leg up against my chest and continued my breakfast.

"Oh, Bella, I scheduled an appointment for you with a therapist at 3 PM," my head shot up, she noticed how upset I was and explained, "the

nightmares are back, I hear your screaming every night, you need to talk to someone about them."

"A therapist is for crazy people, I'm not crazy," I said getting up and putting my plate in the sink before turning to face her, "I'm just guilty of murder."

"No! You are not! That is why you need to talk with someone; there was nothing you could do about his death."

"Mom, I'm not going!" I yelled as I stomped up to my room and, just to prove how angry I was, slammed my door. Okay, maybe there was reason to

treat me like a teenager still.

"Yes, you are! This is not up for discussion, Edward is taking you." I shot up in my bed and looked into my next door neighbors window, Edward was

walking around the room cleaning things up.

"Wow, so are you stalking me now?" Edward asked when he caught me staring; I shook my head with certainty.

"No, I just want to know why you have to team up with my mom. I'm not crazy, I don't need a therapist!" I said leaning on the window sill, he did the

same except sat on the window sill.

"Just because you go to a therapist doesn't mean you're crazy, I went to a therapist when I was a kid," I did a double take, he went to a therapist?

"Really? For what?"

"That's confidential madam, can't say," Edward said with an easy smile.

"Okay, I'll go, but you don't have to take me, I'm capable of driving myself," I said turning away from him so he couldn't tell that I was lying, I

pretended to survey my room.

"Yes, you are, but you won't," Edward said, I turned to face him, shocked that he knew I was lying, "You forget, I'm a father, I know all the tricks.

Besides, you don't know where it is, do you?"

"Gabi, she's a cute kid," I said honestly, but trying to avoid his other question, "I'll go to therapy."

"Do you promise?" Edward asked staring at me intensely.

"Yes."

"Good, I need to go pick up Gabi," He turned his back to me then turned back and with a smile on his face, he said, "Please, find someone else to

stalk while I'm gone." I shook my head when he was out of his room and went to cleaning up my own.

"The nightmares are back." Renee had said, she had no idea how right she was. The nightmares were back and I hated waking up in tears, in the

middle of the night no less. The nightmares were the same, always the same, we were on the street throwing a Frisbee around and I, always, failed to tell him

a car was coming so he was killed. That wasn't how his death happened, I knew that, but still, the nightmares told me otherwise; that I was responsible for

Jake's death.

I looked at the clock that sat in the kitchen, 2:15, I knew I should get going to the therapist; but what if, I accidentally 'forget'? I was planning how I

could explain the fact that I forgot about the appointment when Edward walked in, Gabi in his arms, like he owned the place!

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" He put Gabi down then smirked at me, "Ya know, for your appointment?"

"I was just about to leave," he tilted his head then his eyes swept my body, observing the pajamas I was still wearing, "I was about to change."

"Your clothes or your story?" I groaned how did he know so much yet know me so little?

"Bella, you're out of your room, are you being a good girl now?" Gabi asked walking up to me, I gave a small smile and nodded, "Good, because I'm a

good girl and I couldn't be friends with a bad girl."

"Come on Bella, I'll give you a ride. You'll break the promise if I don't," he held his hand out to me for me to take. Why did he care so much?

"Why do you care so much?" I asked mirroring my thoughts, "You don't know anything about me, I just moved here and met you yesterday. Why are

you so friendly?"

"Just who I am," he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "Now go change or I'll take you as you are."

Edward

Why did I care so much? Bella was a beautiful young woman, her brown eyes and brown hair went perfectly together, we had connected some way

that I couldn't understand yet; just like Gabi warmed up to her instantly.

"I like her," Gabi said when Bella was upstairs changing.

"Why?" Maybe she could answer the question of why I cared so much.

"She's nice and pretty," nope, didn't help me at all.

"I'm glad you like her, when I'm out of town would you rather stay with her or gammy?" Gabi looked at me, in all of her four years this was probably

the hardest question she had faced, "You don't have to decide now, let me know next time okay? So I can make arrangements?" Gabi nodded eagerly and ran

upstairs, "Gabi! Wait! Gabs!"

"Whoa! What's going on?" Bella asked coming out of her room in a shirt and jeans, she shut the door behind her and looked at me.

"Gabi ran up here, I was trying to find her," Bella glanced down, looking behind me I saw Gabi with a sly smile on her face.

"Want to change the excuse?" Bella asked, I rubbed the back of my head and gave a nervous chuckle. I thought I saw her lips curve in the way of a

smile but then it disappeared.

"Let's just go, okay?" I said taking her hand and pulling her downstairs, "I'm going to drop Gabi off at my parents, but then it's to the doctor!"

Bella

He made me want to smile again. I gave small smiles here and there but, in reality, I hadn't really smiled in over a year; not since Jake's death. The

little remarks, the nervous way he chuckled when he was uncomfortable, the way he cared about Gabi, everything about him made me want to smile. I wanted

to break out into laughter when I was around him, but then Jake's face came to my mind and reminded me of everything I had done, it reminded me that I

shouldn't be able to laugh when Jake couldn't.

"If you want to smile, then smile," Edward said, his eyes were focused on the road but yet, he knew what I was thinking. This isn't fair! No one

should be able to get me so easily, or for that matter, know what I was thinking.

"What? I do smile," I said looking at him, "I smile at Gabi all the time."

"Forced, you don't smile, why?"

"Why should I?" Jake couldn't smile anymore.

"Bella, this isn't healthy," Edward pulled his car over and looked at me, "I know how it feels. I loved Tanya, I did, when she left I didn't want to go on,

if it hadn't been for Gabi then I would have been like you. But I had a reason to go on, that's what you need, a reason to go on; find one thing."

One thing to help me go on? Easier said than done, I've done nothing but try that, but nothing seemed to make me happy, "There's nothing here, not

anymore."

"Bella, what about your parents? They love you, they entrust you to a total stranger just because he's near your age. Bella, I'm your friend now, I

don't want you to die either. What about the friends you made last night?" He was right, I did have friends now, and shouldn't I be alive for them now? But...

Jake...

"Aren't you supposed to be taking me to a therapist?" I asked trying to desperately change the subject.

"Hello, name is Mr. Cullen, now what troubles you?" I shook my head at him and gave him the satisfaction of a small smile.

"Very funny, if you aren't going to take me, then take me home," I said crossing my arms in front of me.

Edward sighed as he put the car in gear and headed to town, "I'm not taking you home, you're going to help me. I need to get Alice a birthday

present, you're a girl, so what do you think she'd like?"

"I don't know! I don't know your sister all that well," I said watching the side roads go by as he sped into the city of Seattle, "You shop for Sarah

right?" It was like a cold glass of water him. Sarah, his girlfriend for the past year, loved him, she had told me how much she cared for him and I had promised

her that I wouldn't go after him; I'd keep my promise.

"Yeah, but... I don't know, just thought it would be something for us to do," Edward said, I instantly felt guilty for bringing Sarah up, he was just

trying to be nice.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just..." I just thought you were showing interest and forgetting your girlfriend.

"Bella, you're a great girl, but I just don't feel that way about you," slap in the face.

**A/N: This chapter was 1,850 words! 4 pages! What did ya think? This will be the last update this week. I have a major test on Saturday to study for. I'll update Saturday after the test though! Promise! Please review! **

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks and photos!**


	6. Daddy's a doo doo head!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"You are cordially invited to movie night with the best man in the world and his wonderful girlfriend," I rolled my eyes as I put the piece of paper back

in the envelope that had been stuffed into the already full mailbox.

"That's no way to treat a special invitation," I jumped at the sound of his voice behind me.

"Hardly special, it's with you and your girlfriend, how is that special?" I asked turning on my heel to walk back into the house.

"Because I was your first friend in this town."

"Actually Gabi and Alice were, if you count who talked to me first then Gabi was for sure," I said stepping inside and leaving him on the porch.

"Betrayed by my own daughter," he put his hands over his heart and pretended to be hurt, "Ah well, you get used to it."

"What movie are you seeing?" I asked despite that my brain kept telling me that this was a bad idea.

"Wreck-it-Ralph."

"A kid show? Really?" I rolled my eyes but knew, deep down, I loved kid movies still. Disney movies were by far my favorite movies of all time,

"Sounds like fun, I'll go."

"Great! It'll be at my house, Gabs will be thrilled that you said 'yes' to going, she begged me to ask you," So Gabi wanted me to go, not Edward. Why

would Edward want me to go? He has a girlfriend.

"Tonight?" I asked, in response Edward nodded and gave me a smile, "I'll be there."

"Good," he looked down the road then smiled, "Gabi's bus is here, I gotta go, see ya tonight."

"See ya," I closed the door behind and pressed my forehead against it.

"He seems really nice," I jumped at the sound of Renee's voice. Why did people have to keep scaring me?

"He is, I'm gonna go to his house tonight," Renee gave me a pleased smile, "Edward invited me to watch Wreck-it-Ralph with him, Sarah, and Gabi."

"Good, I'm glad you're making friends," with that Renee turned and walked back to the kitchen. I knew that sooner or later the dreaded sentence

would come, the 'I told you so' sentence that every person living under their parents' roof dreaded. I could only hope that it would be a while before I had to

hear that sentence.

Edward's POV

"Do you have anything to do Gabs?" I asked Gabi, she was sitting at the table swinging her legs like she had no care in the world.

"No daddy," she said then looked at the DVD that lay on the table, a high pitched squeal came from her mouth, "Daddy, can I be her tonight?"

"Who?" She picked the movie up and pointed to Vanellope.

"Yeah, of course, why don't you go upstairs and get ready?" she handed the movie to me and ran upstairs. Last Halloween, I bought her a Vanellope

costume and for the 2 weeks that followed Halloween she had worn that costume everywhere, I had to fight her to get it off when it was time for her bath.

"I know I'm early, but I had to come bring over this new pasta dish that I made just for us," Sarah said walking in the kitchen from the back door. In

her hands she had a pink round bowl with a cover, "Why is Wreck-it-Ralph here?"

"That's Gabi's favorite movie, I wanted to get something we'd all like," I said putting a dish towel down and turned to look at her.

"Oh, well then it'll be for the three of us."

"Four."

"Four?"

"Four. I invited Bella," I waited for Sarah to say it was okay but instead she was a bit annoyed.

"Edward, Bella's a nice girl, I really like having her as a friend but this was our night, we haven't had a date night in a while," Sarah whined.

"Look, I'm being nice, if you don't like it then fine, you can leave and come back when you have your priorities straight."

"Fine, enjoy your little date night," Sarah grabbed her pasta dish and walked out.

"Daddy look!" I turned and saw Gabi wearing her black Vanellope wig that had candy in it.

"You look very beautiful, how about we start this a little early?" I asked bending down to get eye level with my beautiful daughter who nodded

excitedly, "Alright, why don't you walk next door and get Bella."

"Wait, daddy! You have to dress up too," she ran to the closet and pulled out my Wreck-it-Ralph costume, somehow she had talked me into dressing

up as Ralph at Halloween.

"How about I put it on while you run over and get Bella?" I asked taking the costume out of her tiny hands.

"No! We need to do this together!" She said putting her hands on her hips, I raised my eyebrows at her sudden change in attitude.

"Gabriella Cullen, you need to get your attitude in check or else movie night will be cancelled," I warned and just like that the lip came out, "Come on,

behave and go get Bella while I change."

"Yes sir," she bowed her head and continued to pout as she walked out the door.

Bella's POV

"Bella, I'm making some brownies for you to take over to Edward's tonight," Renee said walking to the couch where I was sitting, flipping through the

channels, desperate to find something to watch.

"I got it," I told Renee when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and was shocked to see Gabi wearing a Vanellope costume, I looked around

to see if Edward was anywhere around, "Gabi, where's your daddy?"

"At home being a dodo head!" She said looking up at me with tear filled eyes, I touched her shoulder and pulled her in.

"Does he know you're here?" a nod, "Okay, that's good."

"He said to come over and get you," Gabi said grabbing my hand.

"You can't go yet! The brownies aren't done yet," Renee said panicked that I wouldn't take brownies.

"Watch Gabi while I go tell Edward we'll be over in a few," Renee nodded, taking Gabi's hand she went into the kitchen.

I climbed over the fence that separated our houses and walked up to his backdoor, I stared inside but saw no one in there. I knocked once, twice,

three times and no one answered so I walked inside. It was the first time that I had been inside Edward's home and it was nice, the kitchen was somewhat

clean, it was obvious that a child lived in this home because there were doodles on some of the walls. I walked into the living room and that's when I saw him

walking downstairs, with nothing but a pair of pants on, meaning he was shirtless and did he looked good shirtless.

"I'm so sorry!" I let out a shriek and turned around, "I knocked and... and no one answered so I came in." I began rambling, I rambled when I was

especially nervous and why shouldn't I be nervous now? I had walked into his house without permission and he was changing.

"It's okay," he let out a hearty laugh and came and stood behind me, his scent was intoxicating. Why was I feeling so much attraction to him?

"Jake, I love Jake," I told myself trying to distract myself from this situation I was in. But, still, something inside me kept telling me, "No, you loved

Jake, Jake is gone."

"What did ya need?" Edward asked, gently touching my arm and tried to turn me around but I refused to look at him, afraid of what I might do.

"I was just going to say that Gabi and I would be over soon, my mom wants me to bring some brownies," even I could hear how bad my voice was

quivering, "maybe we should postpone this?"

"Why? Just because you walked in when I just happened to be walking down without my shirt on?" Edward successfully turned me around and made

me looked at him, why did I not notice how handsome he was before? How pretty his eyes were?

"No, I'm just-" I looked away, "I'm just not feeling well." I began to turn and walk away but grabbing my hand, he pulled me back to him.

"Bella, come on, Gabi is looking forward to this evening, please don't cancel," Edward pleaded to me. What was I supposed to say? Could I be the

one who ruined a little girl's evening?

"Ok," I sighed giving in, "Let me go now, please?" Edward did as I asked and let me go. I walked out, the same way I came in, and tried to catch my

breath; it had taken everything I had not to kiss him in there. This was going to be a long night.

"Daddy! Say 'I'm gonna wreck-it!" Gabi said when we finished the movie, I sat in the recliner that was to the left of the TV; Gabi, dressed as

Vanellope, sat on my lap and Edward sat in his Ralph costume on the couch. Something told me that Gabi had made him dress up and that was why she had

gotten in trouble earlier, knowing her she probably got an attitude with him.

"Not now Gabs," Edward said getting up and putting the DVD back in its case, "It's time for bed, go change out of your costume and get ready for

bed, I'll be up in a few to tuck you in."

"No," what was up with her today? "I'm a Princess! Princesses don't have a bed time."

"Well this Princess does, go to bed," I heard in his voice that Edward was growing very agitated.

"Bella, tell him I don't have to go to bed," she angled her head up to look at me.

"Gabi, it is pretty late," I said resulting in a pouty face, "Hey, Princesses need beauty sleep right? How can you get yours if you stay up?"

"You're right!" Gabi hopped off my lap and ran upstairs, nearly tripping on the way up.

"Thanks for that," Edward said with an easy smile when she was safely upstairs, "I don't know what's up with her today, she seems to have an

attitude."

"I noticed," I said grabbing the popcorn that was on the table and walked back to the kitchen, "I need to go."

"Bella, I know this afternoon was awkward but please just forget it," Edward said standing only a few inches away from me, what was he trying to

do to me? I tried to steady my breathing but, the fact of the matter was, it was very ragged and I couldn't control it; simply being this close to him did crazy

things to me. Before I knew what I was doing I parted my lips slightly, leaning in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, that engulfed me, gaining

in strength until I found myself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul. His lips were soft and tasted like brownies, weird, but it was only because he had

eaten 4 of Renee's brownies. He kissed me back with such intensity that it left me breathless and weak.

"I'm sorry!" I said breaking away, my eyes were wide, shocked with what I had just done.

**A/N: What a chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! If you haven't then please read my new story Frozen in Time, it will be updated every Tuesday. Safe Haven will be updated on Fridays, but tomorrow I will be very busy so you get an early update!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news.**


	7. First babysitting job

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

Chapter 7

"I kissed him mom," I cried, my head was in my mom's lap, tears were streaming down my face.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" I looked up at her, she had been rubbing my hair and trying her best to comfort me.

"When Jake tried to kiss you before you started going out, do you remember why that bothered you?" I thought back to that day and a small smile came to my

face.

It had been the day before he asked me out, he thought he could kiss any girl without going out with them, boy did I change that. He tried to kiss me but got

responded with a slap in the face and a kick where it hurt; he didn't try that again.

"Because he was just trying to prove a point," why did I feel like a little girl again?

"But you liked him, it stirred feelings in you and the same thing happened with Edward, you have feelings for him," I began shaking my head and wiping tears

away before she even finished the sentence.

"No, I'm not over Jake yet, I'm not over the guilt of what I did," I said looking at her, she gave a small chuckle and smoothed my hair.

"Bella, he's been gone for a year, nothing will bring him back," she smiled, "You are so wise for your age but so young at the same time. I know this is hard for

you to understand but in time you'll understand what all of this means."

"I don't feel anything for Edward, except that I'm embarrassed for kissing him," I said getting up and straightening my shirt. Renee was about to say something

else when the doorbell rang, I gave her a look that told her I would get it; the instant I opened it though, I regretted it.

"Hey," it was Edward, what was I supposed to say after I kissed him?

"Wha- What did ya need?" I stuttered looking down at the ground.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could watch Gabi tonight, I need to work late and she really likes you," Edward said sounding as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Sure! No problem."

"Great, I'll bring her by after she gets off the bus," he said then began to turn to walk away, "Bella, that kiss... it can never happen again."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said then shut the door before he could say anything else. I touched my forehead to the door and took in sharp breaths, why did I kiss

him? What made me do it?

"Bella! We're gonna have fun tonight right?" Gabi asked grabbing my hand, I smiled down at her.

"Of course, I've got something neat for us to make," I said then looked at Edward, "What time do you think you'll be back?"

"Probably around 2 in the morning, I'll just pick her up in the morning since tomorrow is Saturday, if that's alright," Edward said, I nodded and he looked down

at Gabi, "Hey, be good tonight okay?"

"I'm always good!" Gabi assured Edward before turning to face me again, "Let's go have fun!"

"Make sure that she gets her homework done if she has any, she can't have too much sugar and her bed time is at 7:30, she'll put up a fuss but she goes

down pretty easy usually," Edward raked his hand through his hair, "I think that's it."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," I assured him, Gabi smiled and nodded eagerly. Edward bent down so he could be at eye level with her.

"Be good, I don't want to hear anything bad okay?" Edward said cupping her face in his hands and planting a kiss on her forehead. Some part of me, way deep

down, longed for him to do that to me.

"Yes, father!" Gabi announced and ran inside.

"Yes, we've hit the father phase, this will be interesting, I'll pick her up tomorrow morning," he turned on his heel and left my front porch.

"What are we making Bella?" Gabi asked me as I sat on the couch next to her.

"Well, I figured you could make a picture for your daddy, but first do you have any homework?" she shook her head eagerly.

"Alright, come with me little miss," I said grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen, "I'm gonna make me a sandwich do you want one?"

"Bella, I'm gonna make you a new picture! Can I give that one to daddy?" My eyebrows went up as I froze, that was not what I had thought she would do.

"Um... Yeah, sure! That sounds great, I mean I'm not your daddy right?"

"Right! Are you my nanny now?" Gabi asked taking a crayon and beginning to draw on a piece of paper, "Sarah was my nanny before she fell for daddy."

"Really? I'm not your nanny, I'm just watching you tonight," I explained before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Hello," I looked up as Renee walked in, "We have a guest tonight?"

"Edward has to work late so he asked if I could watch Gabi tonight," I explained putting my plate away and stood behind Gabi, I placed one hand on the top of

her head, "She's spending the night tonight."

"It's gonna be a sleepover!" Gabi said standing up on her seat and wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my stomach so that she was

hanging onto me like a monkey.

"You bet!" I said with a small smile on my face.

"You got your smile back?" I looked up in surprise at Renee, I waited for her to elaborate but she didn't, "I need to put these things away, I'll talk to you girls

later."

"Alrighty girl! Let's go have some fun!" I said putting Gabi down on the ground but keeping hold of her hand and walked outside. Gabi's face lit up when she

saw plates of paint and blank paper waiting for her, "We're gonna make a peacock with your foot and hand, sound like fun?"

"Yeah! It sounds messy, messy is good!" Gabi said running from paint to paint, inspecting each color, she finally pointed to red and said, "This is my favorite

color!"

"Mine too," I said, "You want to use red to make the peacock?"

She nodded eagerly and just like that we were off, she used red for the body of the animal, which that made it look as if it was bleeding to death. Purple and

green made the leaves, it was an odd choice but I allowed her to choose the colors by herself, I wasn't going to force her to use regular colors. She was a

mess by the time she finished, her hands were covered in paint and somehow she got paint in her hair, and paint covered her legs.

"Look! Isn't it pretty?" Gabi asked picking up her peacock and handing it to me.

"It is very pretty, we're going to go put this in the garage so it can dry," I said taking it in my hands and made sure that Gabi was following me before I walked

out of the backyard, "I have some disney movies, we can watch one if you'd like."

"You dunno what to do right?" Gabi asked giving me a strange look, I gave a shy smile and sighed.

"No, I've never watched a kid before, I just want to do this right," I admitted. How did a 4 year old make me admit this?

"You like my daddy don't you?" I took a moment to consider answering this question, she might tell Edward if I say something.

"I have a puzzle, you want to help me make it?" I asked trying so hard to get out of this topic. Lucky for me, Gabi was all for putting a puzzle together and for

that I was glad.

"Time for supper Gabi," Renee called out to us, we were still in the living room working on the puzzle.

"Alright, we'll leave the puzzle and work on it tomorrow okay?" I asked taking Gabi's hand and leading her to the table, "Smells good mom!"

"Thank you sweetie, I didn't know what Gabi liked to eat so I just made pizza!" Renee said then looked at the empty chair where Charlie would sit, "Your

father's at work, we'll leave him a piece."

It seemed like Charlie was always at work since we moved to Forks, there was a few times when he was at home. I couldn't help but wonder what the real

motive of moving to Forks was, was it for me or for his new job?

"I don't know if I can do that! This is good!" Gabi yelled taking a big bite of pizza, we couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Well thank you, you and your dad are welcome anytime," I just wanted to yell at her that Edward and I would never be together.

"What time is it?" I asked when I had finished my plate of pizza, Gabi was dozing off the sleep so I knew it had to be near her bedtime.

"7:15."

"Alright Gabs, let's go get ready for bed," I said with a sigh as I got up and picked her up, "Did your dad pack your toothbrush and everything?"

"Yeah," she said weakly and rubbed her eyes.

I helped her upstairs and stood at the door as she did her best to brush her teeth and stay awake. When she finished she rinsed and motioned for me to carry

her back to a bed, I laid her down in my bed for tonight.

"Can you read to me tonight?" I looked around for a book,my eyes landed on Goldilocks and the three bears.

"Alright, have you heard this one?" I held the book up, she shook her head, "You're in for a treat!"

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Goldilocks. She lived at the edge of the forest with her family. One morning, while she was picking flowers,

Goldilocks wandered into the forest and lost her way. She was very frightened, but then she saw a friendly little cottage in the distance. The friendly little

cottage belonged to three bears. One was a great big Papa Bear, one was a middle-sized Mama Bear, and one was a tiny little Baby Bear. That morning, the

three bears decided to take a walk while their porridge – which tastes like oatmeal – was cooling. It was too hot to eat! Right as they left through the back

door, Goldilocks came in through the front door very quietly. The first thing she saw and smelled was the sweet, steamy porridge. "I sure am hungry,"

Goldilocks said. "I'll just have one bite." First, she tried a spoonful from Papa Bear's great big bowl. "OW!" she yelled, "TOO HOT!" Next, she tried a spoonful

from Mama Bear's medium-sized bowl. "Brrrrr! TOO COLD!" she complained. Finally, Goldilocks tried a spoonful from Baby Bear's tiny little bowl. "YUMMY!" she

cried. "THIS IS JUST RIGHT!" Goldilocks ate the entire bowlful.

After running around the forest all day, Goldilocks' feet were sore. "I need to sit down for a little while to rest my sore feet!" she thought. First, she sat in Papa

Bear's great big armchair. "TOO HARD!" she screamed. Goldilocks stomped to the next chair. Next she sat in Mama Bear's medium-sized chair. It was so soft

that she sunk in! "TOO SOFT!" she complained, as she pulled herself out of the cushions. Finally, she sat in Baby Bear's tiny little rocking chair. "JUST RIGHT!"

She laughed, and rocked until the chair broke. With nowhere to sit, Goldilocks climbed up the stairs to find somewhere to sleep. She was still very tired.

First, she tried Papa Bear's great big bed. "TOO HIGH!" she yelled. Then, she tried Mama Bear's medium-sized bed. "TOO LOW!" she screamed. Finally, she tried

Baby Bear's tiny little bed. "JUST RIGHT!" she sighed. Then Goldilocks fell asleep and dreamed dreams of flowers and warm cookies. Just then, the three bears

returned home from their walk. They saw spoons in their porridge, and were very surprised. "Who's been eating my porridge?" asked Papa Bear. "Who's been

eating my porridge?" asked Mama Bear. "Who's been eating my porridge and eaten it all up?" cried Baby Bear.

Then, the three bears saw that their chairs had been used. "Who's been sitting in my chair?" Papa Bear howled. "Who's been sitting in my chair?" wondered

Mama Bear. "Who's been sitting in my chair and BROKEN it?" squeaked Baby Bear. The three Bears ran upstairs to check their bedrooms. "Who's been sleeping

in my bed?" Papa Bear roared. "Who's been sleeping in my bed?" growled Mama Bear. She was a little angry and a little worried. "Who's been sleeping in my

bed and is STILL HERE?" Baby Bear screamed. He said it so loudly that he woke Goldilocks up. She was so frightened that she jumped out of bed, ran out the

front door, and raced through the forest until she heard her mother's voice. Goldilocks was so happy to see her mother that she promised to never wander

through the forest alone again."

"Papa bear is scary!" Gabi said trying very hard to stay awake.

"No, not really, he's protective of his family, now go to sleep baby bear!" I said kissing her forehead and pulling the covers up.

"Good night mama bear!" Gabi said shocking me just a little.

**A/N: So sorry that this is 2 weeks late! But I was so sick last week! Please review!**

NEW STORY: Frozen in Time

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news.**


	8. Tanya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

Chapter 8

Bella

Edward had come to pick up Gabi a little after 11 in the morning, Gabi was still working on the puzzle from the night before and wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Gabi, pick up the puzzle pieces," Edward said standing behind her.

"No! It's too hard!" Gabi cried throwing herself on the couch.

"Gabi, pick them up, I'm not going to ask again," Edward said in a stern voice.

"It's too hard! I've told you that multiple of times," Gabi said standing up and placing her hands on her hip. I moved foward to help her but Edward stopped

me.

"She does this, don't help her," Edward said and crossed his arms over his chest, he looked very sexy doing so, "Thank you for watching her."

"It's no problem," I said with a smile.

"I'm all done!" Gabi said and handed me the box, "Here ya go mama bear!"

"Mama bear?" Edward echoed looking at me.

"I read Goldilocks and the three bears last night," I explained, "She just started calling me that."

"Let's go papa bear! I got places to be and people to see," Gabi said grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him out. I shut the door behind them and smiled,

Gabi was a really cute girl and she seemed to always be ready for something new.

"You make a cute family," I groaned at Renee's observation and shook my head.

"We aren't a family, we're friends," I said walking away from her and up to my room.

Edward

"Daddy, someone's here!" Gabi called out pointing at the door then running to it.

"Gabs, wait," I called and ran after her, she waited at the door for me to open it, when I opened it I saw the person I wouldn't have expected in ten years.

"Hello Edward."

"Tanya," I said curtly, Gabi looked up at me and motioned for me to pick her up.

"May I come in?" I moved aside and let her in. Tanya walked around looking at the pictures that were behind the couch, she picked up one of Sarah and I,

"Who is this?"

"That would be my girlfriend," I said then looked at Gabi, "Why don't you go up to your room?"

"Who's that?" Gabi asked ignoring my question.

"No one for you to worry about," I said putting her down, "Now go to your room." She sulked for a minute before going up to her room.

"You don't want her to know me?"

"I don't want her to get her hopes up for you to stay," I countered then sat down, "What are you doing here Tanya?"

"I don't have an alterior motive for being here, believe it or not," Tanya said sitting down, "I wanted to see Gabi, she's really grown."

"Yes she has, she thinks you're on a trip," I said sitting on the chair across from the couch, "How can I tell her that her mom left her?"

"Edward, I also came to apologize, and I would like to meet her and be in her life." Was she serious?

"I'll think about it," I said after a few minutes of silence, "Are you moving back into town?"

"Yes, I've been gone for too long and missed out on too much of my daughters life," Tanya said, "Please Edward, I'll follow your rules, I just... I just have to see

her and be with her."

"Give me your number and I'll give you a call in a few days," I said and Tanya nodded, she quickly wrote her number down and handed it to me.

"Thank you, thank you so much Edward!" Tanya smiled and left the house.

"Gabs, let's go to Bella's house okay, I need to talk with her for a bit," I said picking her up off of the floor and walking downstairs.

Bella

"Yeah, that sounds good Alice!" I said chatting on the phone with Alice, we were making plans to go to the mall in Seattle in a few weeks to do some shopping.

"Bella! Edward and Gabi are here!" I looked at my door and smiled.

"Alice, I have to go, can I call you later?"

"Of course! Talk to ya later," when she hung up I went downstairs and saw only Edward.

"I need to talk to you, Renee took Gabi into the kitchen so I could talk to you alone," Edward explained, I motioned for him to sit.

"You're on a first name basis with my mom?" I asked receiving a small smile and a shake of the head from Edward, "Sorry, what's up?"

"Tanya, my ex wife, came by my house just a few minutes ago," Edward began and looked down, "She wants to be in Gabi's life now but I don't know how to

tell Gabi about her; I told Gabi that her mom was on a trip. How can I tell her about Tanya?"

"There is no easy way I suppose, I know that Tanya left her as a baby but at least she's making an effort," I said, "I can be with you when you tell her if you

want."

"Thank you Bella, she admires you, I've never seen her connect with someone so fast," Edward placed his hand on top of mine and smiled, "I'm glad you moved

in next door."

"Me too."

**A/N: Sorry it's short! But I am so sleepy right now and I just wanted to update for y'all! Please review!**

OTHER STORY: Frozen in Time, updated every Tuesday!

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news. I recently found a website where I can create rooms so I'm putting how I see the rooms of my characters. Please join!**


	9. Yes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

Chapter 9

Bella

"GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT BELLA!" I jumped a bit at the shrill sound of Gabi's scream coming from the porch of their house.

"Whoa, sweetie, calm down," I said smiling and wrapping my arms around her in a hug then sat down on the grass next to her, "What's up?"

"Daddy's taking Sarah out, he said if it's right with you, you can watch me," Gabi said with a smile.

"Of course it's alright with me!" I said getting up and taking her hand in mine, "Let me walk you back."

"Hey, did she tell you?" Edward asked when I walked through the door of his house.

"Yeah, it's fine, I never have plans," I said with a smirk, "I love this kid, I got a new game so we'll see how well she can play!"

"A game? I'm the master of games!" Gabi said running out with a huge smile on her face, she bounced up and down next to Edward, "I can go

right?"

"Of course, thank you so much Bella," Edward said smiling at me, "Gabs, why don't you go to your room for a second?"

"Why?" Gabi asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"To get some things to bring over," I said thinking on the spot, "How about you get some stuffed animals?"

Gabi gave me a big smile then ran up the stairs, Edward waited for a second before motioning to the couch, "Bella, I'm going to take a big step

tonight with Sarah."

"You're going to ask her to marry you aren't you?" I asked my breath catching on every word.

"Yes, but the problem is when I proposed to Tanya she said it was dull and bland," he got up and ran his fingers through his hair as he groaned, "I

know this is awkward to ask, but could I practice on you?"

"You're right that is awkward," I said with a laugh, "But it's fine, I know you want it to be perfect, so go ahead."

"Thank you so much Bella," Edward said and got down on one knee, "I love you, I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. You are my world, I

have loved you since I first saw you and, if possible, my love has grown even stronger. What I'm asking is: will you marry me?"

"SAY YES!" A shrill scream made us both jump, "Bella, say yes! Be my mommy!"

"Gabi, this isn't what it looked like," Edward said running over to her.

"But..." She trailed off and I saw her eyes begin to tear up.

"Gabi, Bella's nice and I like her as a person but you know that I'm with Sarah," Edward explained getting down to eye level with her, "You remember

that right?"

"Yes," I took a shaky breath and got up.

"Come on Gabi, we can go over to my house and play some games. K?" Gabi nodded weakly and ran in front of me.

"Oh! Sorry Gabi!" I heard Sarah's voice before I saw her. Sarah was standing at the door about to walk in when she had run in to Gabi, "Hey Bella."

"Hey, how are you?" I asked offering a pleasant smile as I grabbed Gabi's hand and pulled her out of the door.

"I'm good, are y'all going out?" She asked looking at all three of us.

"No, me and you are," Edward said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek, "Bella's just watching Gabi for me."

"Oh, okay," Sarah said with a shrug of the shoulders, "But can't we just stay here? I have Titanic and I would love to watch it with you."

"I have a great day planned though," Edward said with a frown, "We can watch that some other time."

"No, I want to watch it now," Sarah said walking in.

"Just blurt it out and ask!" I mouthed to him then turned to Gabi, "Come on, let's go have some fun!"

"Alright!" Gabi said and skipped out the door.

Edward's POV

How was I supposed to just blurt it out and ask? I was asking a woman I loved to be my wife, that wasn't something to take lightly. I couldn't fight

with Sarah when this was supposed to be one of the most amazing nights of my life, it was supposed to be one we would remember. What did it matter where

I asked her? As long as I asked her.

"Alright, we can watch it," I said walking over to the couch, she was putting the movie in then snuggled next to me on the couch.

"Thanks so much! Maybe we can go out tomorrow night," Sarah said grabbing my hand, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too," this was a good time as any, "Sarah, how long have we been together?"

"About a year," Sarah said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yeah, and I love you so much Sarah," I paused the movie and went over to the iHome, "Hold on."

"Edward, are you all right?" Sarah asked standing up and walking over to me, "You seem really nervous."

"No, I'm fine," I said trying to find the right song, I played 'God gave me you' by Dave Barnes and smiled, "Dance with me?"

"You are quite the romantic, Mr. Cullen," Sarah said grabbing my hand, we started dancing, my hand was on the low of her back and we were moving

to the music as one.

"I'd like to think so," I murmured in her ear, "Sarah, I don't know a perfect way to do this. I love you, you are such an amazing woman that I want to

spend the rest of my life with, the kind of woman that I want Gabi to have in her life."

"Edward..." She backed up from me, giving me the chance to get down on one knee and take her left hand in mine.

"Sarah, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Why did you even ask? Of course I will!" I slid the ring on her left ring finger and smiled.

"Sarah, you've made me the happiest man today!" I said picking her up and spinning her around, "Let's go tell Gabi!"

"Then can we drive over to my parents? Or your parents?" Sarah asked excitedly, I could tell that she was trying to not jump up and down.

"Of course love!" I walked out of the kitchen door, pulling Sarah behind me, I climbed over the fence that separated Bella's yard from mine and

knocked on the front door.

Bella

"Can I get it?" Gabi asked looking at me, I shook my head and got up.

"No, I'll get it," I said walking over to the door, I opened it to see Edward with a beaming Sarah. She said yes.

**A/N: Review and all that fun stuff!**

OTHER STORY: Frozen in Time

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news. I recently found a website where I can create rooms so I'm putting how I see the rooms of my characters. Please join!**


	10. Temper Tantrum

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 10

"I don't want her to be my mommy," Gabi told me as tears ran down her face, I pulled her closer to me and stroked her hair. It had been a week since Sarah

and Edward became engaged, Sarah had asked me to be a bridesmaid, how awkward was that?

"Sweetie, it won't be bad having a mom," I said holding her so she could face me, I wiped her cheeks and smiled, "She won't be an evil stepmother, she loves

you and that means that she'll be the best mother."

"I wanted you," Gabi said and began crying again, I couldn't do anything but pull her to me and think about what she had just told me.

"Gabi, you can always come hang out with me anytime you want, you understand?" I said and felt her nod her head, "This will be a good thing. But you have to

at least try to like her, promise me you will."

"I promise," she sniffled.

"Hey, I knocked but no one answered," Edward said walking around the corner, "Come on Gabi, we have a lunch date with Sarah."

"I don't want to go," Gabi said jumping off of my lap and staring at him.

"I don't care, you're going," Edward said grabbing her hand and tried to pull her along, he was unsuccessful though as she sat down on the carpet, "Gabi,

come on! Why are you acting like this?" I got up and looked at him.

"May I try?" he nodded though I believe that he thought I couldn't do any better, I leaned down and sat in front of her, "Gabi, sweetie, remember what we

talked about?"

"Yes."

"You promised, right now you're breaking your promise, do you want to do that?" I asked, she lifted her head and looked at me then shook it, "Now go to lunch

with your dad and Sarah, k?"

"Okay," she got up and looked at Edward, "I'm ready daddy."

"How?"

"Magic," I said with a smile and followed behind them as they walked out.

"Come with us, I think I'm gonna need you today," Edward said turning around, I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"Sorry, you're going to be a family, you need to be together, without me," I said leaning against the front door.

"Bella, when I get back, I'd really like to talk to you," Edward said with a sincere look that made me go crazy. It made me feel terrible because when Jake

looked at me like that, it never made me feel this way.

"Alright, I'll be here," I said and stared at him, the way his smile made his lips curve up, all I wanted to do was kiss him again. Why am I so drawn to him?

"Daddy, come on!" Gabi yelled breaking the moment, for that I was glad. I didn't trust myself when I was this close to him, I was afraid I would kiss him again.

Edward

"What do you want Gabs?" I asked holding her hands, she stood on my feet and stared at the McDonalds menu, I glanced at Sarah and smiled, "I apologize for

only coming to McDonalds."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care," she said then walked forward as it was our turn to order, "I'll take the fish sandwich meal."

"Okay, and for you?" the girl at the counter said.

"Gabs, what do you want?" I picked her up and held her so that she could speak.

"Can I have the kid's burger?" Gabi asked then smiled, "It's for a girl!"

"I'll take the number 3, no onions," I said pulling out my card and waiting for her to tell me the total.

"Alright, so I have the fish sandwich meal, the kid's meal burger, and a double quarter pounder with cheese no onions, anything else?" I shook my head,

"Alright, you're total is going to be 15.89."

"Alright," I took out a 20 and handed it to her, she smiled and quickly gave me my change saying that our food would be right out.

"Daddy! Can I go play?" Gabi asked pointing to the play structure.

"No, not now, wait until after we eat," I said handing her cup, "Let's get something to drink."

"No!" She threw her cup down and stared at me.

"Gabi, pick that up!" She continued to stare, "Now!"

"Gabi, please pick that up?" Sarah asked trying to get Gabi to cooperate.

"No!" She repeated and sat down.

"Everything all right?" I turned and saw the person that I needed the most right now.

"Yeah, she's just throwing a tantrum," I said trying to cover up the fact that I needed her.

"Gabi, is that true?" Bella asked staring down at her, Gabi got up and nodded sadly, "Why would you do that? What about our promise?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," Gabi turned to me and began twirling around.

"I'm sorry daddy. Can I go play?"

"No, not until we finish eating, okay?" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"K." I looked at Sarah and smiled, but she was looking down at her phone.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I got something to drink.

"I'm afraid not," she glanced up, "I really need to go, work needs me, can we grab lunch another time?"

"Do you want to take your food to go?" I asked, by now we had gotten our food.

"I'll pick it up later," she leaned in and kissed me quickly, "Love you."

"Bella! Will you stay?" Gabi asked staring at Bella, she had been quiet but I could feel her presence, it was impossible to ignore.

"Is it okay?" Bella asked looking at me.

"Of course, let me buy you lunch," she began to protest, "Please, I insist."

Bella

Edward was so nice to me, he bought me lunch and kept a conversation going at all times.

"Can I go play now?" Gabi asked looking up at her dad, she was sitting next to me and Edward across from us.

"Yeah, go," Edward said with a smile, before he could say anything else Gabi was gone. Leaving him and I alone he looked at me, "You through?"

"Yes, it was delicious thank you," I said following him to the trash can and then out to the playground. It was then that I remembered that he had said that he

wanted to talk to me, "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh right," he sighed and seemed to struggle for words, "Can you help me with Gabi? She's not too happy with me and Sarah, I don't want to marry Sarah

without Gabi being okay with it. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I mean as a parent you want her to be happy, right?"

"Right," it grew silent for a few minutes as we watched Gabi play with other kids. It always amazed me how quickly children became friends at these

playgrounds, "Bella, do you mind me asking what happened to him?"

"It's a long story."

"We have nothing but time, it might help to get it out," I knew he had a point but letting it out meant that I would have to accept what I did to Jake a year ago.

"I killed him, simple as that," I said turning away from him, all I wanted to do was drop this topic, "We were messing around in the street, I can't even count

the number of times that my parents told me to stay out of the street."

"You didn't kill him."

"I'm not done," I said staring at him, "We were playing tag, yes we were playing tag at 20 years old. He was trying to catch me, I fell and stumbled into the

streets. Jake didn't think twice when he saw a car coming, it was coming too fast to stop and it surely would have killed me. Maybe it should have."

"No! Never think like that! You understand me?" He was furious with me, his hands were on my arms and he was shaking me, "You have a purpose here!"

"What is that? To feel guilt?"

"No, to help me!" I stared at him, shocked, "Bella, I've never seen anyone connect with Gabi the way you have, I need your help with her."

"Alright," I said nodding, he let go of me long ago but my arms still tingled from his touch.

"You didn't kill him, he gave up his life because he loved you, I'd do the same," we just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, I had to remind myself

that this was a man who was engaged to a woman that I'm sure he loved.

"Daddy," we looked away and saw Gabi standing there, rubbing her eyes, "I'm tired."

"Alright, we can go home," Edward said picking her up then noticed her shoeless feet, "Where are your shoes?"

"I'll get them," I said after she pointed them out, Edward nodded and took her on outside to get her settled into the car. I picked them up and that's when I

saw her, busy with someone else. I looked over and saw Edward with his back to her, how could I break this to him? She was cheating and it would break his

heart.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**Other story: Frozen in Time  
FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	11. You don't know her like I do

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 11

I tried not to count the minutes until I would have to break the news to Edward about the woman he loved. It wasn't something that I looked

forward to doing, in fact I dreaded it. How could I tell him? I had practiced telling him in the mirror but every time I started to talk about Sarah, I started crying.

I wanted Edward to be happy, he loved Sarah, and I could see it written all over his face.

"I'm going out," I called to Renee as I walked down the stairs, she nodded giving me the sign that she had heard me. She was busy watching Dr. Oz

trying to figure out how to help her daughter get into a relationship, I believe that she was secretly hoping that Edward and Sarah would break up.

I walked out into the sun and hopped over the fence that separated our houses. As I waited on someone to answer the door, I swore to myself that

I would tell him now, I wouldn't back down.

"Hey, he isn't home right now," I turned and saw Sarah pull up, "He's out with Gabi doing some shopping."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know," I said staring at her, she seemed nice enough on the outside but she had a secret life, "You like Gabi?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Sarah got out of the car and walked up to the porch, I didn't say anything as I braced myself for the news that was

about to come, "I can't stand the brat."

"What?"

"She's an attention hog, she acts like a baby, I mean throwing a tantrum in the middle of McDonalds because she couldn't play until after eating, it

was ridiculous!" Sarah said crossing her legs, "I try the best I can, I love Edward a lot, but I just don't do kids!"

"So, what about after you two are married? Aren't you afraid you'll lose your temper and hurt Gabi? I mean, Edward wants someone who will care for

Gabi as much as he loves her."

"Nah, I'm doing a good job pretending so far, I think I can handle it until she's out of the house," Sarah looked down at her phone, "Will you tell him

that I can't make dinner tonight? Something's come up."

"Yeah, I'll let him know," I said with a smile that was as fake as she was.

"Hey, how long have you been sitting here?" I looked up and saw Edward walk up the sidewalk with Gabi in his arms.

"I don't know," I said getting up, "Do you mind if I talk to Gabi for a minute?"

"Nah, if you need birthday present ideas then talk to me," Edward said making me giving him a quizzical look.

"Whose birthday is it?"

"MINE!" Gabi shouted jumping up and down, "My birthdays in 3 days!"

"3 days? How old are you going to be?"

"I'm gonna be 5!"

"No way! You're getting old aren't you?" I said pulling her onto my lap after I sat down on the swing.

"I'll be inside," Edward said leaving us alone.

"Alright, Gabi I need you to answer me honestly," Gabi nodded and stared up at me, "Do you like Sarah?"

"I guess."

"She told me something today, has she ever given you reason to think she doesn't like you?"

"Yeah, she told me so."

"Did you tell your dad?"

"No, he wouldn't believe," she looked around then looked at me, "Can I go?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm right behind you," I said as she hopped down and ran inside, I sat there for a few minutes trying to process everything.

"Hey, everything alright?" Edward asked coming out to check on me.

"Not really, I really need to talk to you," I said with a sense of urgency in my voice, he shut the front door and sat next to me, "Edward, I know you

really love Sarah, but you really love Gabi too and you want her to be taken care of right?"

"Yeah."

"Sarah told me that she doesn't like Gabi, she can't stand her because Gabi acts like a baby," Edward looked away from me and sighed, "I'm not

making this up, and there's more."

"What more could there be?"

"She's cheating on you."

"Okay, I believe you about Gabi but she wouldn't do that! We've been together for a year, she wouldn't do that!" Edward said getting up in rage,

"Why Bella? You know what it's like better than anyone to lose someone you love, so why try to break Sarah and I up?"

"Edward, I saw her! When we were leaving McDonalds, I saw her with someone," I said getting up and standing in front of him, "I don't want you to

break up with her, because you are right, I know the feeling. But, I don't want you to end up hurt either."

"Just, go Bella, go home," Edward said not bothering to look at me one last time before walking back inside. I didn't argue and walked back to my

own house, I thought it better to let Edward come to terms with all of the things that I told him.

"Hey, there you are, dinner's just about ready," Renee said when I walked through the door.

"I'm not hungry," I said taking off my shoes and going up the stairs to my room.

"Did you eat at Edward's?"

"No, mom!" I said and shut my door. I glanced at the window across from mine, the conversations we had seemed like they were forever ago now. I

stared down at my floor for a few minutes trying to decide if I had done the right thing when the slamming of a door startled me, I looked up and saw Edward

had walked into the room, his eyes met mine for only a split second before he closed his window and pulled the blinds down. This was going to take time for

him to realize that I was being honest.

Edward

"Gabi, can I ask you something?" I believed that Sarah didn't like Gabi, but I had to be sure, I had to hear it from my own daughter.

"Yeah," Gabi said putting her doll down and walking over to me.

"Does Sarah like you?"

"No," Gabi said sadly, "She told me."

"Okay, you go back and play, I'll be right back," I said and walked upstairs. It was true, Sarah had faked falling in love with Gabi the night we met,

and if she was faking that then maybe Bella was right and she was with someone else. Do I even know the woman I thought I was in love with?

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**Other story: Frozen in Time  
**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	12. History

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Edward

Pain. A broken heart is only pain. If it hadn't been for Gabi, I would have stayed in bed trying to conceive the sheer thought that Sarah was cheating on me.

"Daddy, Sarah's here," Gabi said walking in to the kitchen and trying her best to climb onto a stool.

"Hey, I'm sorry I canceled," Sarah said coming in and wrapping her arms around me.

"Outside," I said and walked around her and onto the front porch.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"How long?" I asked crossing my arms in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" I turned around and shook my head.

"Please, be honest. How long?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sarah sighed as I heard her footsteps walking over to me, "Edward, I love you."

"Then why are you cheating?"

"Oh, that's what you're talking about?" I nodded, "It's not what you think."

"Then, please, tell me what is it?"

"I didn't mean to, I love you."

"You love me? I'm supposed to believe that? While you're with someone else, you love me?"

"I've been dating him the whole time," Sarah said, I could tell the whole innocence act was gone and this was the truth, "So why don't we just get it over with?

Take your stupid ring back, and go be with the girl next door."

"What does Bella have to do with this?"

"She told you, I'm surprised she didn't tell you that I hate Gabi! She's annoying! Everywhere we go, she comes along!"

"Get! Go! Now!" I yelled turning around; I felt something hit my back before she walked away. When I heard the car drive off, I turned and saw the ring on the

ground.

"Daddy, is it okay?" Gabi asked coming outside.

"Yeah, sweetie, everything's okay," I said picking her up.

"Why were you yelling?"

"Daddy was mad, but daddy's okay now," I couldn't understand why I was referring to myself in third person, "Would you like to go to Bella's for a bit?"

"Yeah! I would love it!" I smiled and walked over to the Swan's house.

"Oh, Edward, it's good to see you, come on in," Renee said then looked at the stairs, "Bella's in her room, did you need to see her?"

"You forgot me!" Gabi yelled climbing out of arms and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gabi, how are you?"

"Good! Imma be five!"

"What? When?" I smiled as I left Gabi and went upstairs to talk to Bella.

Bella

"Can I come in?" I whipped my head around and saw Edward's head poking in through the door.

"Yeah," I got up and began picking things up, even though he was already in the room.

"I just wanted to apologize about how I acted yesterday, you were right about her," Edward said, I could tell this was awkward for him because he kept

wringing his hands.

"I didn't want to be, it was the last thing I wanted, because I knew how you felt about her," I said looking down.

"I know, and thank you," he paused, "I broke up with her."

"I know, I could hear you," I said with a shy smile, "I think the whole town of Forks heard you."

"Yeah, Gabi was pretty scared," Edward said as he sat down on a chair.

"Speaking of Gabi," I walked over to my closet and pulled out the Barbie dream house that I had gotten her, "Is this okay for a birthday present?"

"Ah, that's perfect," he said getting up to get a closer look, "It'll go great with my presents."

"Really? I was so worried, and Renee and Charlie bought her something as well," I said putting it back into the closet, "But they got her littlest pet shop things,

she likes that right?"

"Oh loves it!" Edward said as he began walking towards the door, "I am sorry about not believing you about Sarah."

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have either if someone had told me that about Jake," I said and glanced over at the picture on my bed.

"He was a lucky guy," I looked up at Edward, "He had you, you would never have cheated on him. If I may ask what's your story with him?"

"We met our senior year of high school, Jake was a jock, played football, he was the popular one."

"You weren't?"

"I wasn't. But he chose me, we began dating near the end and we were planning on getting married, but life seemed to have different plans."

"You'll be alright Bella, everything will work out," Edward said walking towards the door, "Trust me, if it hadn't been for you, I would have married someone who

hated my daughter and was cheating on me."

"I don't know why she hates Gabi, Gabi's too cute to hate!" I said with a smile.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**Other story: Frozen in Time  
**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	13. I'm five now!

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 13  
Bella's POV

It was perfect; I had the gift wrapped to perfection. I couldn't believe that I had been able to wrap the doll house, but somehow, against all odds, it

was wrapped to perfection.

"BELLA!" I smiled as I turned to my door and saw my favorite blonde little girl standing there. She was dressed in a bright yellow dress with a plastic

tiara on her head.

"Hey there Gabs!" I had picked up on the nickname that Edward had given her, "I heard there's a birthday girl around here somewhere."

"It's Princess Gabi! Cause I'm dressed like a princess," Gabi said running to me, she then noticed the big present behind me, "What is that?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see," I picked her up and walked out of my room, her eyes were glued to the present until I shut my door.

"That's not fair," Gabi said with a pouty face.

"It's plenty fair, don't worry, you'll see what it is soon," I said putting her down, I heard Edward's laughter coming from the kitchen, "Come on."

"Thank you again for letting us have her birthday party here," Edward said then turned and saw me standing there, he gave me an easy smile then

turned back to Renee.

"It's not a problem, we are all quite taken with her," Renee said then ushered me over, "Come look at the cake."

"Wow!" I picked Gabi up and let her see it.

"That's me!" Gabi said with a giggle, "I'm five now!"

"Yes, yes you are sweetie," Edward said, "We might have to move to the backyard, you haven't met my family."

"We've met your sister," I pointed out giving Gabi a cookie, I knew how much Edward disliked her getting cookies but it was her birthday.

"Yes, but my sister is only half of what my mother is," Edward said as he took a seat on the stool.

"I'll just put this in the fridge for now so someone doesn't decide to take a bite," our eyes all went to Gabi who was giving an innocent smile.

"I need to go pick up my mom and dad from the airport in Seattle," Edward said looking at his watch, "You want to come?"

"Me?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah, you've never been out of Forks, so come on," his hand was held out to me, "This will be your chance to see a big city in Washington."

"Mom, can you handle things here? I know you still have things you need to do," I said referring to the gifts that still had to be wrapped.

"Gabi, want to come along?" Edward asked, his hand was still outstretched to me, reluctantly I took it and he pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah, I want to see Gammy!" Edward smiled and took Gabi's hand in his free hand, but he never let go of mine and I made no attempt to remove it.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Edward said as we walked out the door, hand in hand... in hand.

"We're a family!" Gabi said with a giggle.

"Hi," I looked up and saw a woman standing in front of us, "Edward, can I talk to you?"

"We'll just go back inside," I said as I began to take Gabi's hand, but Edward just shook his head.

"Nah, just go put Gabi in the car, I'll be there shortly," Edward said and I nodded before taking Gabi and heading to his car that was parked in front

of his house.

Edward

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked then noticed the present in her hand.

"Give this to her, I bought it when she was born, I want her to have it," Tanya said handing it to me, "I want to be a part of her life, but it's clear that

she doesn't need me."

"Tanya..."

"No, look at her," Tanya turned and stared at Gabi who was smiling and joking with Bella, "She has someone who loves her, I'm glad for that."

"Bella's not..."

"Don't worry, you're happy and so is Gabi, that's what counts," I sighed finally just giving up with trying to tell Tanya that Bella and I weren't a

couple; she was the girl next door, "Just give her that, please?"

"Will do," I said and watched her walk away before going over to a giggling Gabi.

"Daddy! Bella just told me a joke!"

"Really? Do I get to hear it?" I asked leaning up against the car and staring at Bella, she was blushing furiously.

"Maybe later," Bella said as she put Gabi in her seat then got in the front. I shook my head and climbed in the driver's seat, "How far away is the

airport?"

"3 hours and 25 minutes," I said putting in the address into my GPS, "That's not including any stops that we might make."

"Is there a bookstore that we could go to?" Bella asked leaning down and grabbing her wallet out of her purse.

"Yeah, there's one that we could stop at, I could drop you off and then pick you up after I pick up my parents," I said glancing over at her, her hair

was now tied in a messy bun and her eyes were glued to the scenery that went past us.

Bella

I could feel his gaze on me every now and then, Gabi's light snoring came from the back seat every so often and I would look back and see her

sleeping soundly in her car seat.

"She looks up to you," Edward said breaking the silence, "You seem to have a connection with her and she just wants to please you."

"Nah, she wants to please everyone," I said leaning my head back and closing my eyes, it seemed like we had been on the road for 4 hours already

but I knew that was impossible since the airport was only 3 hours away.

"The bookstore is right up there," Edward said dragging me out of my thoughts, "Want to do me a favor and take Gabi? I think having her stretch

would be good. Plus she's grumpy when she wakes up and I don't want my parents to see her giving a temper tantrum right off."

"No problem," I said grabbing my purse and getting out of the car, Edward got out just to help me get Gabi out of her seat.

"Thanks," Edward said walking over to me where Gabi was in my arms, her head was on my shoulder and collective moans were coming from her,

signaling that she was protesting waking up.

"No problem," I repeated and for a second I thought he would lean in and give me a quick peck on the cheek, but he didn't.

"I'll be back in about 10 to 20 minutes, I'll come in and find you," Edward said getting back into his car and driving off.

"Where are we?" Gabi asked rubbing her eyes and tightening her grip around my neck.

"We're at a bookstore, do you like to read?" A nod of the head gave me my answer, "Yeah? Me too. Listen, I have some money and I want you to

pick out any book you want. I have a birthday present for you at home but this will be another birthday present. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Gabi said excitedly, I opened the door and saw shelves and shelves of book, it was every book nerds dream.

"Hello!" A cheery voice said when we walked in, I didn't bother looking because looking around at all the books, I was in Heaven. Gabi and I went in

search of the children's books so she could pick one out, I wasn't sure that Edward had been serious when he said that Gabi was grumpy when she woke up;

this little girl was a ray of sunshine.

"I found them!" Gabi said and sat down on a toy elephant as she looked at the books on the bottom shelves.

"Can you stay here and look at the books while I look for a few books?" I asked and she nodded giving me a smile as I walked away and down the

next aisles. I quickly sought out the Nicholas Sparks books and found every single one of his books that he had ever written. What can I say? I'm a Nicholas

Sparks fan. I picked up Safe Haven and The Best of Me, deciding that I had enough money to buy 2 books for myself and then buy Gabi's books.

"Hey sweetie, did you find one?" I asked walking back to the children's books and saw her sitting in the same spot, "Gabi, did you find one you

want?"

"Yeah," Gabi said and pointed to one of the books.

"Can you get it?" Gabi shook her head and I was afraid that this was the temper tantrum that Edward had been talking about, "Well, why not?"

"You told me to stay here," Gabi said simply making me smile and give a chuckle; this kid was too adorable sometimes.

"While I was gone, I just didn't want you to leave this area but you can walk around," I explained and she smiled as she got up and got the book,

handing it to me I knew that she was sure that she wanted this book, "Alright, you want to get one more?"

"No," she said shaking her head and walking in front of me, "DADDY!"

"There you are," Edward said and smiled, "I thought I'd never find you but I heard you talking and thought I'd come back this way. All done?"

"Yeah, I just gotta pay first," I said holding up the three books, "Thanks for letting me off here. I don't know what you were talking about when you

said Gabi was grumpy when she wakes up, she's the same sweetheart she always is."

"Yeah, around you, like I said earlier, she wants to please you."

"Thank you for bringing me to Seattle," I said again as we waited for the line, "Your parents are outside, go on out, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Edward

I did as she requested and took Gabi on out to the car so I could get her settled. To say my car was cramped would be an understatement. Esme

and Carlisle were cramped in the back seat, as was Gabi, but Gabi had a car seat so that wasn't bad. When Esme saw the jacket in the front seat, she knew it

was a woman's jacket and the questions had begun: 'Who was I seeing? Why had she come along? Where was she? What was she like?' On and on the

questions rolled, they hadn't stopped until I got out of the car at the bookstore, telling Esme and Carlisle that I would be back shortly.

"GAMMY!" Gabi yelled when she saw Esme standing outside of the car, I looked and saw Carlisle still sitting inside.

"Hey sweetie, you've gotten so big!" Esme said engulfing the five year old in a hug.

"I'm not a child anymore," Gabi said putting her hands on her hips, "I am a five year old."

"You're so old now," Esme said and helped her in her child seat. Luckily Bella came out by the time that Esme was in the car, I could feel the

excitement come from the back seat the whole ride home. Nothing was said for the most of the ride home and I had a feeling that this was somewhat awkward

for Bella, but then I glanced over and saw Bella engrossed in one of the books she had gotten; she was a book nerd, which was kind of cute.

"So, Bella, that's your name right?" Esme asked finally breaking the silence, I mentally groaned and wished that it could have stayed silent for the

whole ride home.

"Yes," Bella said and now I could tell she was uncomfortable, she closed her book and rubbed her hands on her legs.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21," Bella said glancing back.

"Oh, just 4 years younger than my son," Esme couldn't help it, she liked to play matchmaker for me.

"Mom!" I said glancing at her in the rearview mirror, she gave me an innocent smile and stopped talking for the rest of the ride home.

Bella

I have to admit, Edward was right, his mother was worse than Alice. She openly tries to get people together, she has no shame about it and she

didn't try to hide it. I knew what she was up to the minute she said something about our age difference. But it got worse when we got home, if that was even

possible.

"Bella, you are so good with her," Esme pointed out when she saw me joking with Gabi after we had eaten the cake.

"Mom," Edward had a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Bella, can I tell them?" Gabi asked looking up at me, she was sitting on my lap with a smile, I nodded knowing that she was talking about the joke I

had told her earlier, "Knock-knock."

"Who's there?" Most of the party crowd said.

"Thea."

"Thea who?"

Thea later, alligator." Gabi said giggling and putting her hands under her chin, there were collective giggles.

"Well, I think it's time for presents," Renee said handing Gabi her first present, it was the first of many that were piled on the floor; yeah, this girl was

spoiled. Gabi tore the paper off in at least a second, wrapped up was a Littlest Pet Shop backpack and a shirt of the same product.

"Wow," Edward said as he sat next to me, he held the shirt up and smiled at Renee and Charlie, "How did you know her size?"

"We got some help," Renee said glancing at me, I just shrugged and smiled.

"Thank you!" Gabi said then went to the biggest present: mine.

"Gabs, why don't you save that for last?" I asked but by the time I got the sentence out, it was unwrapped, man this kid worked fast, "Or not."  
"What is it?" Esme asked getting up and walking over to Gabi, so she would have help getting it out. A scream told me that she loved my gift, I

smiled as she jumped on my lap and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you Bella!" Gabi said and hugged my tighter.

"You're welcome sweetie, I'm glad you like it."

"Hey, open this one, we kind of coordinated," Edward said then saw the look his mother had, "Not on purpose!"

Gabi opened Edward's gift and smiled brightly when she saw the Barbie Princess doll and Ken Prince doll. "Daddy, she's like me! A princess!"

"Yes, she is, but you don't have a Prince yet, so we'll just let Ken be your Prince, okay?" I smiled as I pulled my legs up to me, Edward sounded like

any dad would, and he wasn't ready for his little girl to date.

"You're my Prince!" Gabi said giving her daddy a kiss, in that instant it would have been a perfect time for someone else to say 'and he's my Prince'

and by someone else, I mean me.

"Anyone else want to say that?" Esme asked looking at me with a sly grin on her face, I shook my head and laying my head on my knees. On and on

the presents went, a stuffed cat and Penguin from Littlest Pet Shop, a car for her Barbie and Ken doll.

"Is that all?" Gabi asked 30 minutes later when she opened the last present, it was a teddy bear. When I say teddy bear, I don't mean the new ones

that you can make at build a bear workshop, it was an old one that you could get back in the 1990's, I mean it was vintage.

"Not quite," I gave Edward a quizzical look as he reached into his back pocket and brought out a small box, "Gabriella..."

"Am I in trouble? It's my birthday daddy," Gabi said and I saw she was trying not to cry, she didn't want to be in trouble on her birthday.

"No, no sweetie," Edward said rubbing her arm, "Gabi, this is for you. Because 5 years ago on October 15th, the sweetest little girl came into my life.

I love you sweetie."

"I love you daddy," Gabi took the top off and inside, laying gently inside was a heart shaped necklace that must have cost him a great deal.

Edward helped her put it on while saying, "My precious Daughter, I love you today, tomorrow, and always."

"Thank you daddy," Gabi said wrapping her arms around Edward's neck, "I love you."

"Now, there's one more, so come on," Edward said picking Gabi up and running outside, with all the rest of us following. Apparently, Edward had kept

some of his presents a secret from everyone. Sitting on the grass in front of my house was one of those cars that kids could drive around, "Now, Miss. Gabi,

there are some rules to driving this car. Number one: do not stay out too late, number two: no speeding, number three: no hitchhikers, number four: no boys,

number five: -"

"EDWARD!" I yelled feeling that this was going to go on until there were probably 20 rules.

"Alright, and no ideas about driving my car," Edward said picking her up and putting her in the car.

"I'M DOING IT!" Gabi yelled, Edward stood next to me, I was well aware that his hand was on my back like if we were a couple, "Look Bella!"

"Good job!" I said with a smile on my face, I held my hand up so I could shade my eyes from the sun.

"Bella, will you go get me a bottle of water?" Renee asked looking at me.

"Yeah," I said and turned to go inside.

"Edward, will you get me one?" Esme asked and I knew then what was going on.

"Yeah," Edward said apparently having the same thought as me.

"Wow, you were right, you're mom..." I began when we were in the kitchen, I grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Edward.

"She can't help it, she plays matchmaker," Edward said with a faraway look on his face, "Thanks for making this such a spectacular birthday for Gabi."

"No problem, I love that kid, she's adorable and... the necklace you gave her was beautiful."

"I bought it a long time ago and told her I'd give it to her on one of her birthdays," Edward said with a smile, he grabbed my hand and stopped me

from walking any farther. We stood next to each other, the heat of his body suddenly wrapping around me. I turned to face him and as I did, he slipped his arm

around the small of my back. I looked down, my smile hidden by my brown hair. As I slowly lifted my head, my eyes drifted upwards and met his. He let the

corners of his mouth crease into a slight smile before he began to lean towards me. Instead of moving away, I felt my body lean into his, my face just inches

from his. His breath was sweet as he whispered in my ear the words I'd longed to hear. As his lips met mine, his hands explored my back whilst my hands

slipped through his soft hair. This was the moment I'd been waiting for, and now that it was finally here, I knew I would remember it for the rest of my life, "I

wanted to do that all day."

"I'm glad, because I did too." I said with a smile and brought his lips against mine again, it was like I couldn't get enough of him.

"We have to go back outside," Edward said breaking away, our eyes were still closed but I could feel myself nod, I opened my eyes and began to

walk away but he grabbed my hand and I could only hope that he would kiss me again, "Want to go on a picnic with me tomorrow?"

"Just you and me?" I asked with a smile, he nodded, "I would love to."

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**Other story: Frozen in Time  
**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 14  
Bella

Jake had never taken me on a picnic, I didn't know how to dress for one, but in the end I decided just to dress in jeans and a nice shirt.

"Do I need to pack something?" Renee asked when she saw me walk down the stairs, "You look nice."

"I think Edward's bringing something," I said grabbing my jacket.

"You don't need that, it's humid out there," Renee said taking it from me and throwing it on the back of the couch, "Have fun."

"Bye mom," I said walking out, I didn't know who was more excited about this day; me or Renee.

"GABI!" I jumped and I looked over and saw the kitchen window was open and Edward was furious with Gabi.

"Is everything alright?" I asked walking through the back door, "Sorry, I heard you yell and thought I'd come back and check."

"Bells, I'm so sorry, can we take a rain check? Alice was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago and she's not here, meaning that she forgot," Edward said giving

me an apologetic look, "I promised you that it would be just us, and Gabi's not in a good mood today."

"It's okay if she comes," I said with a smile and walked over to where Gabi sat, she was crying on the floor, "Hey, sweetie."

"Bella! He yelled at me," Gabi cried rubbing a tear away.

"Well, my dad yells at me too, I know what it feels like. But, it's just because he's upset, you know why?" she shook her head, "Aunt Alice was supposed to

come over here and watch you, so your daddy and I can go on a picnic, but she didn't show up. That's why your daddy yelled at you, he's not mad at you, he's

upset about aunt Alice."

"Really?" Gabi asked looking up at Edward.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Gabs, I didn't mean to yell at you," Edward said bending down next to me, "Now, you want to go sit at the table while I make a call?"

"Yeah, come on Bella!" Gabi grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table where she started showing me her coloring book, "You want to color one?"

"I would love to," I said, Gabi handed me the book and allowed me to choose which one I wanted, I found a picture of a dog in a basket with string over his

head, "Can I do this one?"

"Yeah," Gabi said with a smile, I tore the picture out and began to color, "Are you going to marry daddy?"

I have to admit her question caught me a little off guard, I looked at the colors and tried to figure out the best answer, "Um... I'm not sure what the future

holds."

"I would like it."

"I know you would," she had told me that she wanted me to be her mom instead of Sarah when Sarah and Edward had first gotten engaged, "But, if I don't,

we can still be friends."

"If you do can we still be friends?"

"Of course," I said then looked at the string, "Gabi, what color should the string be?"

"Purple!"

"That's what I was thinking," I said and grabbed the purple, I began coloring and was almost done with the picture when Edward came back, he put his arms

around my neck and rested his chin on my head, "Did you get everything sorted?"

"Alice is out with Jasper, she forgot that she was going to watch Gabi," Edward said, it felt funny to feel his jaw move on top of my head, I felt him sigh, "You

sure it's okay for her to come?"

"Of course," I said looking up at him, "I don't mind."

"Good, Gabs it worked!" Edward said and high fived his daughter.

"You played me!" I said getting up, "How messed up is that?"

"Gabi, go on up and get your stuff," Edward said with a smile then reached behind the counter and pulled out a picnic basket, a couple of fishing rods, and

anything else we would need for our picnic.

"Seriously?" I asked getting up and standing next to him, "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, don't be upset but Gabi begged me this morning to bring her along and I couldn't say no. So-"

"You called Alice and told her not to come over then let me spend some time with Gabi and tricked me," I said, he shrugged and gave the easy smile that I

loved, "So, what are we planning on doing at the beach?"

"How did you know we were going to the beach?" Edward asked, I pointed to the sunscreen, "I have to put sunscreen on Gabi anywhere we go."

"Really? What about the fishing rods?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, I was desparate to find out where we were going.

"Maybe we're going on a boat?" Edward said in the form of a question, I hated when he did that, it infuriated me more than anything.

"Can you just tell me where we're going?" He pursued his lips like he was actually thinking about it, he then kissed my cheek lightly.

"Sorry, love, the best part of a trip is not knowing where you're going," he said then looked to the other room, "Gabi! Come on let's go!"

"I'm coming! Don't rush a lady!" Gabi yelled back then came out in a poofy pink dress.

"No, Gabs, go change, you can't wear you're new dress to the beach," I turned to Edward, my mouth wide open.

"I knew it! Should I get my bathing suit?" I asked with a devilish grin, "What's wrong Ed?"

"Nothing, I wasn't planning on going swimming, but if you want to then we can," Edward said with a groan, "Gabi, go up and change."

"I'll go get my bathing suit!" I said skipping out then heard laughter coming from behind me, I quickly walked back in and saw Edward trying his best to contain

his laughter, "You have got to stop this! You are not teaching your daughter a very good lesson."

"We are going near water, so get your suit if you want to," he said, I didn't move an inch, he shook his head and pulled out a pair of shorts, "Look, see? I

packed my own swim trunks."

"Okay," I said and walked back over to my house to grab my bathing suit.

"We're here!" Edward called out to Gabi as we pulled into a parking spot in the dock, I saw a boat tied up and shook my head as we walked closer to it.

"Edward, I don't do boats," I said grabbing his hand.

"What? Come on, it's fine, I tested it out to make sure it's safe," Edward said pulling me along.

"No, please, Edward, I hate boats!" I said trying to go back, he put the picnic basket down and picked me up, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to

the boat.

"It's not bad, okay? Just, stay here and don't stand up," Edward said getting out of the boat to get the picnic basket.

"It's okay Bella, daddy's here to protect us," Gabi said, I nodded and started breathing heavily.

"Alrighty, Gabi, you ready to catch some fish?" Edward asked holding up a small fishing rod and handing it to Gabi, "Bella, you want to fish?"

"No, I'm fine," I said looking around and bringing my legs up to myself.

"Suit yourself," Edward said and threw his line out, "Renee told me what your favorite type of sandwhich was, I packed a couple of them."

"Thanks," I said taking a few of them, "Look, I'm sorry about freaking out, but I just hate boats."

"Eh, it's okay," Edward said then noticed Gabi's line, "Gabs, ya got one! Come on reel it in!"

"I can't!" Gabi yelled trying her best, I grabbed the reel and tried my best to help her pull it in.

"I think she caught a shark," I said breathless, okay I was exaggerating but, this fish was strong, "Edward, wanna help?"

Edward got up and took my place behind Gabi, "Come on Gabs," I smiled as I sat down where Edward had been, it was like we switched places.

"Look Bella!" Gabi yelled pointing to the fish that Edward was holding up,"Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah," I said plastering a smile on my face, I didn't care for fish that much but something told me Gabi would grow up to be a fisher. The fish was mostly green

with a red underbelly then an orange thing on top of it, yeah that's how little I know about fish, I don't even know what that thing is called.

"Kiss it," Edward said holding it closer to Gabi, Gabi smiled and gave it a kiss on the side, "You're turn."

"I'm good," I said holding up my hands.

"Oh, come on," Edward said holding it closer.

"No," I said with a firm tone in my voice.

"Alright," Edward said and then gave it to Gabi, "Here, hold it sweetie, let me get a picture."

"Bella, can you come and be in the picture too?" Gabi asked, I didn't want to but she wanted me too. Reluctantly, I moved over next to her, I placed my arm

around her shoulder and smiled.

"You want a copy?" Edward asked putting the camera down, I nodded and watched as he threw the fish back in the river.

"What's the point of catching a fish if you aren't going to keep it?" I asked taking a sandwich out of the picnic basket.

"Just for fun, it's something to do with Gabi while she's still young," Edward said putting the poles down, I guess that was all the fishing that was going to

happen, "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile, nothing was said as we went back to shore and back to the houses. I felt like I ruined everything, I wasn't letting myself have fun

and I'm not entirely sure why. I was so ready to go on a date with Edward this morning, but now...

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked as we stood on his porch.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, can we have a redo tomorrow?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"How about this, this wasn't a date, I just invited you along to come fishing with me and my daughter?"

"Sounds good," I said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow Bella," Edward said and gently kissed me on the cheek before walking into his house.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**Other story: Frozen in Time  
**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 15

"It was a disaster!" I moaned into the phone as I munched on some pretzels. It was nearly 2 PM in the afternoon and, despite the upcoming dinner with

Edward tonight, I was still in my PJs.

"Bella, I'm sure tonight will be fine," Alice said and I could just hear the smile on her face, "What are you wearing by the way?"

"I don't-"

"BELLA! Edward's here," I heard Renee say, I told Alice that I would talk to her later before hanging up and going downstairs.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked walking over to him, I felt a bit embarrassed because I was still in my PJs.

"Well, the weather's nice, wanna go over to the park with me? As in a date?" I smiled then was aware of Renee standing there, she was grinning like the

Cheshire cat.

"Mom, ya mind giving us a few minutes?" I asked forcing a tight smile on my face.

"Nah, go on and have fun," Renee said, I shook my head. How could she not see how I wanted to be alone? "Oh! I'm so sorry, of course."

"Sorry," I said sitting on the arm of the couch, "I would love to go with you. Just let me get changed."

"Alright, I'm gonna take Gabi over to my parent's house real quick, so I'll be back in about 30 minutes," Edward said before walking out.

"You like him a lot?" Renee asked coming out of the kitchen, she had no doubt been listening in to the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"He's so different from Jake," way to state the obvious!

"Yeah."

"Jake was..."

"A jock, the popular one," I turned and smiled, "Mom, I'd love to compare these two but I really need to get ready."

"You need help?" I was glad that my back was to her so she couldn't see the annoyed expression on my face.

"No, I've been dressing myself since I was 5 mom," I called back before going to my room, my phone was on the bed and I knew Alice could help me.

"I need your help," I said when she answered the phone, she was thrilled to hear that from me, "We're going to the park, what should I wear to the park?"

"I've been there, it's really nice! You'll have fun! Wear shorts and a tank top, it might rain today so take an umbrella and a jacket," Alice said quickly, "Oh, and

take sunscreen, just in case!"

"Thanks Al," I said digging out some shorts and putting the phone on speaker, "So, any plans for the weekend?"

"Nah, Jasper went out of town to visit his parents so I'm going to stay in."

"Have fun with that," I said as I yanked on a yellow tank top and some jean shorts, "I gotta go Al, Edward's going to be back soon."

"Alright, tell me ever little detail later," Alice said before hanging up. I looked in the mirror, the tank top went good with these jeans, my hair was hanging down

and I knew that it would bother me so I put up into a high ponytail. Grabbing my phone and purse I went downstairs, I avoided running into Renee knowing

that she would just start talking about Edward and Jake; I didn't want to put up with that. I waited for Edward on the porch swing outside, it wasn't bad

outside today and I realized it was a perfect day to go out into a park and walk around with someone.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, I looked up and realized I hadn't heard him drive up.

"Yeah, sorry, didn't hear you come."

"Why are you bringing an umbrella?" Edward asked taking it from me and putting it in the back seat.

"I talked to Alice and she said it might rain, so just in case," I said buckling up and trying to calm my nerves. That whole it being a perfect day for the park

changed quickly, storm clouds seemed to come out of nowhere as we drove to the park.

"Hey, Bells, you want to go grab something to eat instead?" Edward asked pulling to the side, "This storm is coming fast."

"That's fine, I doubt the park's open anyhow," I said bringing my hands together and staring out, Edward waited for traffic to pass before turning around, "You

mind if we go to Subway?"

"Not at all," Edward said and drove straight to the little store that held the Subway. When we moved here, I couldn't believe a little store had a subway in it,

but I couldn't complain.

"Hello, welcome to Subway, what can I get for you today?" I smiled kindly at the man behind the counter.

"I'll take a foot long 9-grain honey oat," I said and watched him pull out the bread, "Buffalo Chicken."

"Kind of cheese?"

"American," my mouth watered as I watched the sandwich being made.

"Toasted?"

"Please," my eyes wandered to the vegetables to try and decide what I wanted on it. I didn't even hear what Edward ordered as I waited for my sandwich to

come out of the oven.

"What kind of vegetables?" A tall girl asked.

"Lettuce, Tomatoes, black olives," I said then asked, "And some ranch too?"

"Of course, are you two together?" she asked pointing to Edward's sandwich, he had gotten the chicken pizziola.

"Yes," he said and asked for some Parmesan cheese on his sandwich and it was done, "Hey, I'm going to get something in the store, be right back."

"Okay," I said and sat down in a small booth, I pulled out my sandwich and the smell was incredible! It tasted so good when I took the first bite, it had been a

long time since I'd had a Subway sandwich, long before we moved.

"Here," Edward said handing me a small sack, I reluctantly put my sandwich down and reached in the small bag. Inside was a necklace that had a heart

dangling on it, "I just thought you would like it."

"I do, I love it! Thank you!"

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**Other story: Frozen in Time  
**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	16. The return

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 16

No, this seemed to real, this seemed to familiar. I hadn't been here since long before Edward and I began dating. I sat straight up in bed, sweat rolled down

me and my cheeks were wet from tears. I hadn't had a dream about Jake in such a long time, so why now? I looked at my clock and saw it was 10:15 AM, why

had no one woke me up? Charlie always wanted us up by 7, so why was I sleeping later?

"Good morning."

"What are you doing here?" I yelled when I saw Edward casually sitting on the window seat that I often sat on to talk to him.

"I dropped Gabi off at school and your parents didn't like leaving you alone, so they asked me to come watch you," I threw the covers off and walked over to

my bathroom with a smirk on my face.

"So, they asked you to come watch me sleep?"

"No, that was my idea," Edward matched my smirk, "What's wrong?"

Ah crap! He had seen my reaction when I woke up, my reaction to the nightmare that I had. The nightmare that involved Jake. My eyes quickly went to the

picture beside my bed, the picture of Jake and I, then to the picture taped onto my wall next to the window. Why hadn't I taken those down?

"Nothing," I said quickly pulling out a t-shirt and heading to the bathroom to change.

"Bella," he was using the stop-playing-around voice, "What was it?"

"Edward, trust me when I say it was nothing," I said coming out and standing in front of him, I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine.

"Okay, I just wish you would tell me, because you were screaming," Edward said, "That's why they didn't wake you up. Because they knew what it was, but I

don't, they just told me to watch you."

"Edward, don't be angry, I can handle it."

"You have people Bella," I saw in his eyes that he realized what it was, "It was him, wasn't it?"

I walked away from him and sat on my bed where I picked up the picture of Jake, fingering it, I held back my tears, "Yeah, it was."

"Bella, will you do something for me?" His voice sounded pained, I whipped my head around to look at him, "Will you go see someone?"

"Edward, I'm okay! I promise, I'm fine," I said mustering up my best smile, "Don't worry about me, please?"

"Bells-"

"Edward! It was just a dream, we all have them," I said, "Now come downstairs, I want some breakfast."

"Bella," he grabbed my hand, stopping me from leaving, he pulled me closer to him, every nerve in my body screamed that it wanted him, he removed a strand

of hair from my face, staring straight into my eyes. Slowly our faces began moving towards each other. The taste of his sweet minty breath enchanted me. His

soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in mine, making my heart flutter uncontrollably. He was so gentle, so cautious. It was only a moment before he pulled away,

"Please, don't shut me out."

"I'm not," I whispered looking away, my breathing was unsteady after that kiss. This man did things to me none other could do, "I'm hungry." A small smile

played on his lips as he twisted a piece of my hair before pushing me away, I couldn't help but smile as I realized how much my relationship with him had

grown in the past few weeks.

"Hey guys," I was shocked to see Renee sitting in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and dad didn't want to leave me alone?"

"Drop the tone," Renee said, I stiffened and felt Edward put his hands on my shoulder, massaging me, "I just got back."

"Sorry," I said and reluctantly moved away from Edward, "Got any cereal?"

"Cabinet," Renee looked over to Edward, "Want something Ed?" Ed? When did she start calling him 'Ed'?

"Nah, I'm good," Edward said sitting at the counter.

"They're back," I said not really sure why, I wanted to keep the nightmares returning a secret, Edward had found out because he had been there. Why did I

tell my mom? Maybe because she already knew.

"What is?" Why was she acting clueless?

"The nightmares," Edward said looking up and meeting my eyes, "That's why you didn't want her alone."

"Bella, see someone," she was the second person to tell me this, no doubt Charlie would be the third.

"Okay, but I want Edward to go with me," I said walking over to him, he put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"You know I will, just let me know when."

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	17. A dream is a wish your heart makes

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 17

The waiting room was pink. I don't mean like pale pink, that I would be okay with, it was hot pink! A therapist has a waiting room that's hot pink, something is

wrong with this picture.

"Are we at the right place?" I asked turning to look at Edward.

"Daddy, can I have my room this color?" Gabi asked, she was in his arms. I didn't like her coming along, I didn't want her to think less of me but Edward

couldn't find anyone to watch her.

Edward made a small noise that sounded something like a combination between a laugh and a cough. "I don't think that's possible sweetheart."

"Why not?" Gabi looked at me. "Bella? Can I?"

"That's up to your dad," I said rubbing her arm and giving her a gentle smile.

"Please daddy?"

"She's not going to let it go," I told Edward as we found a seat and waited for my turn to go talk to some stranger about my problems.

"You want me to go in with you?" Edward asked as we waited in the lobby, Gabi sat on the floor at Edward's feet playing with her dolls that she had brought.

"Nah, I can do it," I said sighing and wringing my hands together.

"Daddy can go in and support you! When I had to get a shot, he was there and guess what Bella!"

"What?" I asked sitting on the floor next to her, she climbed onto my lap and smiled at me.

"It didn't hurt at all!" Gabi's attention went back to her dolls, I climbed back up onto the chair and looked at Edward.

"Have you heard from her?"

"No, the last I heard of her was when she dropped off Gabi's present," Edward said looking at me, "Doesn't surprise me with her."

"Isabella Swan?" My head snapped up at the call of my name, "He's ready to see you."

"We'll be here waiting," Edward leaned forward and gave me a peck on the cheek. I got up and walked through the door and into the office to talk to the

therapist. His office was pretty much the same as the lobby, pink and girly.

"Hello Isabella."

"Bella, everyone calls me Bella," I said with a forced smile. The man was early 30's with short brown hair.

"Alright, why are you here Bella?"

"Because my boyfriend and my family forced me."

"Why?"

"So the whole always asking questions thing is real? I thought it was a myth," he smiled and wrote something down.

"Bella, I'm here to help you; I'm sure they want me to help you. I can't do that if you won't answer my question," he gazed at me in a stern way. "Now, I ask

you again, why are you here?"

"Because... I need help."

"Care to elaborate?"

"My boyfriend, well my ex boyfriend, died a little over a year ago," I looked out the window and saw the trees were in full blossom, "I feel responsible."

"Why?"

"Because we were playing in the streets, he saved my life, I should have been the one that died. Not him!"

"Whose idea was it to play tag in the streets?"

"His, but I should..." I trailed off realizing I had never mentioned the tag part to him. "How did you know it was tag?"

"Lucky guess..."

"Who are you?"

"Bella, don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," he stood up. "Ya know why? Because this is all a dream."

"Lame excuse!" I said and looked to the door, "EDWARD!"

"Bella... I don't blame you, I never did," my head snapped up as tears sprang to my eyes.

"Jake?"

"You've moved on, I'm happy for that, can we just sit and talk?"

"Why are you like in your 30's? It's only been a year," I pointed out.

"I was hoping you wouldn't figure out something was wrong, but I slipped up."

"What's with the hot pink lobby?" I asked folding my legs underneath me.

"Not you? I thought you'd like it," he gave a small smile, his eyes then squinted, "You're being woken up."

"How can you tell?"

"You're getting blurry," he stood up and I did the same. "Bella, remember, I don't blame you. I love you so much, be happy."

"I'm sorry, Jake," he kissed my forehead and that was it.

"Bella, sweetheart?" My eyes found my mom's brown eyes, behind her was Edward, "Oh sweetie, you scared us. Are you crying?"

I rubbed my eyes and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Bella, babe, what happened?" Edward asked taking my mom's place beside me on my bed.

"Nothing, it was just a really good dream," I said looking at him, he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth where he planted a light kiss.

"You fainted, you scared us," Edward said repeating my mothers words.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at him.

"Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up," he kissed my forehead then walked out of my room. I turned over on my side and saw the picture of Jake and

I, he didn't blame me so why should I blame myself any longer? I closed my eyes and it felt like a weight coming off, I was free of guilt. I no longer blamed

myself for the death of my ex-boyfriend.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	18. Surprises

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 18  
Edward  
I couldn't understand the sudden change in Bella, honestly, I couldn't. One day she was moody and blamed herself for Jake's death and then the very next day

she no longer blamed herself. In fact, she was laughing more than I had ever heard in the past few months that I've known her.

"BELLA! Wanna play hide and see?" I looked out the window and saw Bella sitting on the grass, she looked breathless but still beautiful, and Gabi standing

next to her tugging at her hand.

"I think you mean seek sweetie," Bella said, I smiled a little debating on whether I should go outside and join them. "What about your dress?"

"Oh, can I just pick flowers then?" Bella gave a slight nod then got up and walIked behind Gabi, being careful to make sure she didn't go to close to the street.

"These are for daddy."

I stepped away from the window, not wanting to ruin the surprise of the flowers that Gabi was picking for me. Going into the kitchen, I decided to cut some

oranges for Bella and Gabi to eat when they were through outside. I reached into a drawer and got the 3 tickets I had purchased, Bella knew about it

somewhat, but she thought it was for 2 people, not 3.

"DADDY!" I smiled as Gabi skipped through the kitchen with a handful of pink flowers in her right hand, "I got ya flowers!"

"Oh thank you, they are beautiful," I said taking them from her with my right hand and holding the tickets in my left behind my back.

"I wanted to play hide and seek, but Bella said my dress would get messed up," Gabi said moving from left to right in a swinging motion, she saw the orange

slices and smiled up at me. "Can I have one?"

"Of course," I looked to Bella. "One's for you too."

"Oh thank you," she walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, she lingered for a minute, pausing by my ear. "Does she know?"

I shook my head then looked at Gabi, "Hey, Gabs, where's a place you want to go?"

"Toys-r-us," she said simply and took another bite of her orange.

"I'll remember that. How about Disneyland as a close second?" Her eyes went wide, her mouth made the 'o' shape, and a squeal of delight came out.

"I get to meet Peter!" Gabi jumped up and down then went to Bella. "Are you coming too?"

"No, I don't have the money," Bella admitted sadly, I tried my best to hide my smirk as I pulled the third ticket.

"You don't, I do."

"Edward! You didn't!"

"That I did. I talked with your parents, they are fine with it. We will be spending 2 weeks at Disneyland, and we will have the time of our lives," I said wrapping

my arm around her waist, drawing her closer to me so I could place a kiss on her temple.

"2 weeks? How can you afford that?" Bella asked placing her hand on my chest.

"I got promoted to manager, so I took time off to celebrate and bought three tickets to Disneyland. We leave tomorrow morning," I said with a smile. Gabi was

jumping up and down, while Bella, I believe, was still processing everything.

"Edward, thank you so much," Bella said wrapping her arms around me and giving me a hug.

"You're welcome," I returned her hug then let her go, "Gabi, we better get you a book that characters can sign. Bella, you want one too?"

"DUH! You know you might lose me to one of the Princes, I had quite a crush on them growing up," Bella said with a small smile, "I'll go home and start packing.

We're are we staying?"

"Surprise," I said, "Now go and pack. Gabi, we better do the same!"

"Okay!" Gabi said and skipped up to her room, I stayed behind so I could talk with Bella.

"Are you sure you have the money for all this?" Bella asked rubbing my arm, "I don't have to go if it would be cheaper."

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to me, "Bella, please, you are going. No more aruging on this subject."

"Okay. Thank you so much," she stood on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on my lips. It felt so right with her, it felt like even though we hadn't known each

other long but with her it felt like I had known her my whole life.

"Be here by 6 in the morning, we leave early!"

Bella

Disneyland. I couldn't believe that Edward had bought me a ticket, I was so excited that I could hardly sleep when night came. I must have packed and

repacked at least 20 times before finally leaving my suitcases just the way they were. Renee and Charlie kept laughing at me, but I could tell that they were

happy that their daughter was building a life, free of guilt from her ex boyfriends death.

"Bella, are you awake?" I lifted my head off of my pillow and looked towards my door, Renee stood there looking at me.

"What's up mom?"

"I just wanted to say be careful at Disneyland, and have fun," Renee said sitting on the edge of my bed, "You've grown so much, you've been so happy lately.

Does he really make you this happy?"

"Oh, mom, he does. I really like him," I admitted, "It's like he sees and touches a part of me that I didn't know existed; he gets me. Gabi is the cutest little girl

in the world, they just make me happy again."

"I'm glad!" She leaned in and kissed my forehead, just like when I was a little girl. "Now get some sleep, and bring me back a souvineer."

"I will. Good night mom," I said watching her walk out. I turned on my side to check my clock one last time, I wanted to make sure it was set for 5:30 AM. It

was. Giving one last sigh before I closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	19. Journey

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 19  
Gabi

Daddy left me 'asleep' in my bed a little after my bed time. I can't tell time yet so I really don't know what time it was. He told me to be a good girl

and sleep so I can be ready for Disneyland. Um... Dad? Do you not see how ready I am? I've been ready since the day I was born!

Bella

I grabbed a donut from the fridge, trying to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake up Renee and Charlie. I wrote a quick note saying that I

would be fine, and not to worry about me before finishing my donut, grabbing my suitcases and taking them out the door. Edward waved at me from his porch,

turned to the inside and then came over to me.

"Hey," Edward put his hand on my elbow and kissed my cheek, "Just letting ya know, Gabi didn't sleep much last night..."

"Neither did I," I admitted with a sly smile.

"Anyway, she is in a bit of a mood," I nodded and prepared myself, "I'll get your bags. From here to Disneyland it's a little over 19 hours, so I figured

we could stop in Sacramento and stay in a hotel there for the night then go to Disneyland tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

"Yeah, you're the driver!"

Edward grunted a little as he lifted my suitcase into the back of his car before turning to me, "I was thinking you and Gabi could share a room at the

hotel. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Bella!"

"Shh, Gabi, it's 5:50 in the morning. There are people still sleeping," Edward said hugging his young daughter, "You got your autograph book?"

"Yes!" Gabi said holding it out, "And my hats!"

"Hats?" I questioned looking at Edward.

"She has a Peter Pan hat, a Mickey Mouse hat, and others," Edward said then turned back to Gabi, "Do you need to use the restroom before we

leave?"

"No daddy, I told you no!" My eyes widened in shock at Gabi's attitude.

"Hi Gabs."

"Hi," she said curtly and tried her best to climb into the car. Edward gave me a look that said 'I-told-you-so' as he shut the trunk to his Tahoe.

Without another word we all climbed into the vehicle, me in front and Gabi in the back, strapped into her car seat. We weren't ten minutes into our trip when I

heard soft snoring come from the back of the vehicle.

"Uh... Thanks again," I said desperate to make conversation.

"No problem, you need to get out of Washington and Disneyland is the best place."

"Have you ever been?"

"I went once when I was little, Aladdin was my hero," I smiled at the thought of little Edward looking up at Aladdin, "It was great even then though."

"I've never been, but I've wanted to go since I was young."

It grew silent once again, I didn't like that because it felt like we didn't have anything in common. I glanced at the back seat once in a while to check

on Gabi, she was sound asleep with her teddy bear in her arms.

"You're a great dad to her," I said breaking the silence once again.

"Thanks," I could tell this was as awkward for him as it was for me, "I think I have some music in if you want to play it."

"Oh... Uh... Sure," I leaned forward and was about to hit play when I heard Gabi.

"Daddy! I have to go potty!"

"Gabi, I thought I asked before we left."

"You did, but I didn't have to then," I could basically hear the tears start forming in Gabi's eyes, "Please daddy? Imma burst!"

"I doubt that, we'll be to a store in just a few minutes," Edward said switching lanes, he was right not five minutes away was a convenience store.

Edward parked in front, getting out and walking to Gabi's side.

"I want Bella to take me," my mouth dropped open when Gabi said this.

"Do ya mind?"

"Not at all," I said and turned to Gabi with a smile, "Come on sweetie."

After we were finished in the bathroom, we walked down the aisles getting some snacks for the road. Gabi wanted all of the chips, and candy, but I

knew Edward would be upset so I tossed two of the bags of chips out before proceeding to check out.

"Hey, I have snacks!" I said putting them behind Edward's seat, far enough out of reach from Gabi.

"Oh great! I'm starving!" I shook my head and motioned to his stomach, "What?"

"We've been on the road for maybe 30 minutes to an hour? How are you hungry?"

"You're the one who got the snacks... How are you hungry?"

"I'm not, it's a 13 hour drive!"

"How long is 13 hours?" Gabi asked looking between us.

"A very long time..." I said then turned my attention to Edward, "Why couldn't you just get us a flight?"

"Don't start. I thought it would be fun to drive."

"I just don't see why you would rather drive for 13 hours than fly."

"I like driving okay? Now get in the car or it'll be 14 hours," I sighed but did as he said. I hated driving for long periods of time, I grew bored and

tired. "Bells, take a nap if you want. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Okay." Edward didn't need to tell me twice, my eyelids all but shut all their own.

"Bella, we're here."

"I slept for 13 hours?" I asked looking at him after rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, I don't see how. Barney was playing loud and Gabi was singing and yelling, you must have been exhausted."

"I guess I was. Where are we staying?"

"It's a nice hotel, it's called The Citizen Hotel."

"Very nice," I said grabbing my luggage out of the back, Edward carried his and Gabi's luggage.

"I was thinking, would you mind if I got a room with two beds. You and Gabi could share a bed?" Edward said, the part about me and Gabi sharing a

bed came out more in a question.

"Yeah, that sounds fine, just don't leave your bed," I said before I could say anything else the lobby hit me. The front desk was red, as were the

chairs, there was a library of sorts to the right of the desk with tons of books.

"I have a reservation for Cullen," Edward said leaning against the desk.

"Right, you have a Deluxe two bed suite, for tonight only?" The woman asked, she had short black hair and wore a black vest with a white shirt

underneath.

"Yes, just need to stop for the night," Edward said, I put my suitcase down and picked Gabi up. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and laid

her head on my shoulder, "Gotta get some sleep."

"I'm sleepy," Gabi moaned.

"I know sweetie, we'll be in the room in just a minute," I said rubbing her hair.

"Here's your key, we'll get your suitcases up to you in just 5 minutes. Enjoy your stay!" The woman said with a smile before telling someone about

our suitcases. Edward smiled at a sleeping Gabi in my arms before leading me to the elevator.

"Here's our room," Edward whispered slipping the key in and unlocking the door. We both put Gabi to bed before sitting on a couch in front of the

bed, "I'm glad you could come Bella."

"Me too," I said letting my eyes drift to Gabi, "I wouldn't want to miss all the fun she'll have."

"I'm not just glad you could come for her, but for me too, I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else."

"Oh," for some reason I thought that he was going to say something important, I thought he was going to say the 'L' word.

"I love you Bella, I do," my instincts were right.

"I love you too."

"These past 4 months have been the best of my life. I mean it." I didn't know what else I was supposed to say so I just leaned forward and kissed

him. It wasn't much, simply a kiss that was as delicate as a butterfly, but I'm sure it had the same big effect on him as it did me.

"Good night," I said pulling away from him and climbing into the bed next to Gabi.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz! Sorry it was a bit rushed to get to the hotel, I wasn't sure what to put in and it would have been boring! **

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	20. Resort

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 20

"Mom, I really need to go, Gabi's getting impatient and Edward has everything loaded into the car to go to the Disneyland hotel," I said getting ready to hang

up the payphone outside of the citizen hotel. It was 8 AM and we were packing for Disneyland. Gabi kept looking at me and tapping her wrist like she had a

watch, I knew she was telling me to hurry up, it was cute.

"Okay, call me when you get there, and have fun!" Renee said, she didn't need to tell me twice to have fun.

"I will. Bye mom!" I said hanging up before she could get another word in.

"We are all checked out, now just 6 hours until our next hotel for 2 weeks," Edward said putting his hand on my waist and kissing my cheek, "Then, Gabi, guess

what."

"Disneyland?"

"We are only four minutes away from Disneyland! Wait until you see the room I have reserved for us," Edward said with a smile, "It's a suite with two rooms.

One for me and one for my two favorite girls."

"I can't tell who's more excited: you or Gabi."

"Guys! Enough talking, get in the car! I wanna meet some princesses before I get old!" Gabi yelled putting her hands on her hip and looking up at me.

"We're going," I said cupping her chin with my hand and smiling. I picked her up and sat her in her seat. "Who do you want to meet?"

"Princess Jasmine, and-and Peter Pan!" Gabi said as I buckled her up. Edward was already in his seat, I glanced at him and we exchanged a small smile.

"You know who I want to meet?" By now I was in my seat and looking back at her, "I want to meet Prince Eric. He is so handsome, don't you think so?"

"I want to meet Belle, don't you think she's nice Gabi?" Edward asked pulling out into traffic and beginning the 6 hour trip to Disneyland.

"No daddy! She's strange," Gabi said then began singing: "Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle."

With a smile, I opened my mouth and sang the next verse: "Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see, here's where she meets Prince

Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three."

"Should I put Barney on?" Edward asked giving me a look.

"No daddy! Sing Gaston's part!"

"I don't sing," Edward said standing firm.

"Please? I would love it," I said batting my eyelashes hoping he could see.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I feel, here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans

to woo and marry Belle."

"Yay!" Gabi yelled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Happy?"

"Very," I said with a smile then looked at Gabi, "What should we sing next?"

"How about we do the duet from the Little Mermaid 2? When Ariel and Melody are in the water singing together."

That's what we did for the next TWO hours! Yep, that's right: 120 Minutes of Disney singing. I sang the Princess, Edward sang the Prince, and Gabi sang the

chorus. We sang everything from Aladdin to Anastasia, thought technically the last one isn't Disney, Edward and I didn't want to spoil her fun.

"Again!" Gabi yelled. I grimaced at the sheer thought of two more hours of Disney songs. I love Disney, don't get me wrong, but I was about to spend 2 weeks

in Disneyland and singing 6 hours of Disney was killing my excitement.

"Gabs, I think that's enough for now." Edward said then looked at me, "Want to put a movie in the player for her?"

"Yeah, Gabs, what do you want to watch?"

"BARNEY!" Gabi yelled and put her headphones on while I got the DVD out and placed it in. It kept her quiet for an hour and a half, I enjoyed that hour and a

half! I mainly watched the California hills roll by as we drove past. But I also thought about life, about me and my future with this tiny broken family that I was

with. I had told Edward that I loved him, it was a big step and love wasn't something that was given easily, but I did love Edward. With him, it felt like he made

me whole, like he made me realize that I had a part of me missing that I didn't know about until I met him.

Plans change, I never knew that until I met Gabi and Edward. I'm pretty sure that Edward realized the same thing when he met me as well. We had our lives

planned, I had been ready to spend my life with Jake, start a family with him, have our grandchildren visit us and spoil them. Life happened, Jake wasn't one of

the ones who got to grow up and become a dad and granddad, he died at 21. Now, I was sitting in the front seat of a car with a man I loved with all my heart,

and a little girl sat in the backseat that I loved just as much, if not more.

We had spent 6 hours in the car, it was now 2 PM and we were at the Disneyland Hotel. I looked up at the hotel, it looked more like a business building than a

hotel that was supposed to be Disney related. But the minute we walked in, I felt the Disney effect. The welcome desk was brown with a big Mickey Mouse

symbol engraved in gold, on a small table next to the desk was a table with Mickey Mouse ears, Winnie the Pooh stuffed bear, and Mickey, Donald, and Pluto

stuffed animals.

"Daddy look!" Gabi yelled pointing to giant Mickey Mouse bronze statue that sat behind the desk, "It's Mickey!"

I smiled at Gabi then spoke to the woman behind the counter, she was wearing a tan suit, her hair was above her shoulders and turned up, "We have a

reservation."

"Name?"

"Cullen." Edward said picking Gabi up.

"Alright, you have a two bedroom suite on the fourth floor, room 420. Enjoy your stay at Disneyland Resort!" The woman said handing me the key to our room.

"Can we go to Disneyland now?" Gabi asked holding tightly to Edward's neck.

"Not today. We'll wake up early and go tomorrow. I need a little bit to rest." Edward aid putting her down as we boarded the elvator.

"Ok."

"Hey, Gabs, why don't we make a list of characters that you want to meet?" I asked. Edward was up ahead of us searching for our room. I held her hand as

she carried her stuffed bear and the journal that she was going to have signed.

"Yeah!"

"Here it is. Come on ladies!" Edward said with a huge goofy grin on his face. We walked inside and I couldn't believe my eyes. The room was huge, my room

could have fit in here 3 times.

"Bells, come here." Edward called from the other room, I let go of Gabis hand and went to him.

"Oh wow!" I said walking to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, he removed them and picked me up. I admit, I giggled like a school girl. He put me

down and I took a look around. The bed had a tan cover, a blue pillow laid on the bed with the quote: 'A dream is a wish your heart makes." My eyes went to

the couch that sat, maybe, 10 feet away, it was tan with white checkered pillows on both ends.

"Daddy!" Gabi yelled. We found her in the bathroom pointing excitedly at the faucet handles, "Daddy, I can't get over this! Mickeys in our room!"

"Yes he is," Edward said then turned to me, "That's a comforting thought." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from me before I smaked him lightly on the

side.

"Now leave. I need to go potty!" Gabi yelled pushing us out of the room.

"Hey, we're alone." Edward said wrapping his arms around me. As much as I loved the feel of it, I pulled away from him.

"I need to call my mom," I said walking to the other room that would be mine and Gabi's for the next 2 weeks.

"No, I won't let you," he said pulling my back to him. I grabbed my phone and smacked him with my elbow. "That hurt. I could not give you your ticket ya know?

You could sit in here all day for the next 2 weeks."

"Yeah right," I said dialing my mom's number, I held up a finger for him to be quiet. The phone rang and rang, but she never answered, I hung up and decided

that I'd call her later, "Okay, you're lucky! My mom didn't answer, so come here."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. He was such an incredible kisser, he always made it feel like my first kiss.

"What are y'all doing?" Gabi asked making us break apart.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz! Sorry it was a bit rushed to get to the hotel, I wasn't sure what to put in and it would have been boring! **

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	21. Happiest Place on Earth

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 21  
Bella

"Bella, is it morning yet?" I groaned and put my face into my pillow. Edward was in the next room sound asleep, like everyone should be at 4 AM.

Gabi had kept waking me up asking if it was morning yet.

"Not yet. Go to sleep and it will be."

"That's what you said last time," she said sitting up then poking my arm for the 100th time.

"Gabs, please go to sleep, we made a list of all the people you want to meet. It's 4 AM, please sleep."

"AM means morning right?"

"Gabi..." I pleaded pulling her back down, "I get that you're excited about going to Disneyland, but we need our rest."

"Okay," I sighed in relief as I felt her settle down next to me. The relief was short lived, just as I was about to fall back asleep she stirred back up.

"Bella, is it time?"

"No, don't make me go get Edward," that did it. Just like that, she was quiet for the rest of the night and I was able to get a good night's sleep.

"Bella," I instantly gave my evil glare expecting to see Gabi peering over at me. But it was Edward.

"What time is it?"

"10:30," Edward said with a smile, "You've overslept, love."

"Well, Gabi kept waking me up asking if it was morning."

"I heard y'all. Couldn't you be a little quieter?" Edward asked moving back to the wall and leaning against it as I got up and pulled my hair into a

messy bun.

"Why didn't you come help me?" I asked then noticed Gabi's absence, "Where is she?"

"Watching TV, she's being patient actually. Get dressed and we'll get something to eat before heading to the park." As soon as the door was closed

behind him I changed from my pajamas to shorts and a Disney tank top. I decided that it was too hot to have my hair in a bun, so I put it up into a high

ponytail.

"You're awake!" Gabi yelled when I emerged from our room, she attacked my legs and wrapped her tiny arms around them, holding on tightly.

"Hey sweetie, sorry if I was a little rude last night," I said getting down to eye level with her, she shrugged and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It's okay! I like your shirt," Gabi said pointing to my Mickey Mouse shirt.

"Thank you," I said getting up and walking over to the bagels that were sitting on the counter in front of Edward.

"Daddy, why don't I have one?" Gabi asked standing next to Edward. Edward looked down at his hands, I could tell he was working on the perfect

excuse so I decided to help.

"Because, you're going to get a better one in the park! I'll buy it for you," I said playing with her hair.

"Can you help me put my hair up?" Gabi asked. I had to admit it felt weird to have been asked that, it was something your mom did and I know that

she wanted me to be her mom.

"Sweetie, why don't you let Bella eat first?"

"Okay," Gabi said then skipped off back to our room, probably to get her brush and hair tie. I stared at Edward as I ate my bagel, he was writing

things down but no doubt knew that I was watching him.

"What are you writing?"

"I'm planning."

"What? How can you plan? You don't plan anything in Disneyland," I said walking over to him to look at his list, "Seriously? 11:01 we'll park the car?"

"Yeah, what? Too specific?" Edward asked innocently.

"Just a little," I said wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"Bella! Will you help me?" Gabi asked running out with her brush and hair tie, just like I knew she would.

"Of course! Come here!" I said walking to the couch and waited for her to sit down.

"Can you do it like yours?"

"Of course," I said as I began brushing her hair.

"Too bad Bella didn't get you a shirt like hers, y'all could have been twins," Edward said with a smile. I looked at him and gave him a smirk but

continued to brush Gabi's hair. She had super thick blonde hair, I had seen Tanya's hair and they had almost identical hair, but there were touches of brown

mixed in with Gabi's that she had inherited from Edward.

"Ow, Bella, that hurts," Gabi said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm so sweetie!" I said loosening my grip and tying her hair up in a ponytail, just like mine.

"Can we go now?" Gabi asked jumping up and placing her hand on my knee.

"I don't know, can we Edward? Or is it ahead of your schedule?" I teased.

"Sure, let me get the tickets and my wallet."

"IT'S HAPPENING! BELLA! IT'S HAPPENING!" Gabi yelled excitedly jumping up and down. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, I pulled her

closer to me.

"Calm down, we need to save our energy for Disneyland!" I said with a small giggle.

"Okay," she said and sat next to me, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Alright, I downloaded this map of Disneyland, we'll be here for 2 weeks so I was thinking that we'd spend today seeking out characters on Main

Street USA, sound good?"

"Whatever you say," I said with a smile before getting up and grabbing my purse.

"Can we go now?" Gabi asked glancing between us.

"Yeah, let's go!" Edward said picking her up and walking out with me behind him. I made sure to lock the door behind me.

"OH MY! OH MY! OH MY!" Gabi yelled jumping up and down as soon as the car was parked outside of Disneyland. I seriously thought she was going

to faint, "I CAN SMELL THINGS!"

"I hope so," Edward said grabbing her hand and walking forward, I walked next to him and reached for his other hand, he gladly intertwined our

hands.

"This is going to be so much fun," I said giving his hand a light squeeze as we got closer and closer to the main entrance.

"I CAN SEE SOMEONE!" Gabi yelled pulling us forward. I wondered how she could see anyone from this far away, but sure enough I saw a man

wearing a fez hat, a purple vest, and white pants with a patch on the leg.

"OH MY GOODNESS! EDWARD LOOK! IT'S ALADDIN!" I yelled jumping up and down, imitating Gabi.

"Now, girls, calm do-"

"LET'S GO BELLA!" Gabi yelled taking my hand, we both ran as fast as we could to Aladdin.

"Hi! Huge fan!" I said shaking his hand, he looked at me with a smile, "How ya been Al?"

"Hi! Can you sign?" Gabi asked giving her book to him.

"Of course. How are you today?" Aladdin asked taking Gabi's book from her and signing it.

"I'm good!" Gabi giggled, I admit, I giggled too.

"Hey, you're Aladdin right? Where's your lady?" Edward asked coming up behind us. Gabi turned and looked appalled.

"Daddy! You can't just ask someone that," Gabi said then looked at Aladdin, "So you went in that big cave right?"

"That's right. The Cave of Wonders," Aladdin said looking at her, I admit these people had some patience!

"I bet it was dark!"

"It was, but I had Abu with me, and he's very brave."

"And Genie! And the carpet!" Gabi said excitedly, "Can I take a ride on the carpet?"

"Jasmine is with it right now, come back later and I'll take you. Okay?"

"Don't tell her that Al, she'll be bugging me to bring her back all day," Edward said picking Gabi up, "Thanks for signing."

"Edward, what was that about?" I asked as we walked away from Aladdin.

"What?"

"You were rude! He's a Disney character, you won't be like this for the next two weeks will you?" I asked taking Gabi's hand as we walked into the

entrance for Main Street USA.

"Daddy look! Can we go in?" Gabi asked snapping us out of our little argument. I looked and saw that we were in front Main Street Cinema, "Can we,

can we, can we?"

"Yeah, can we?" I asked looking at Edward with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, wonder what they're showing," Edward said as he opened the door for us. Inside, in a glass booth, sat a mannequin who looked oddly like

Julie Andrews. That is no exaggeration! The mannequin was a woman with some old style yellow clothing, I'm not sure what era it was from, but it was out of

style!

"Let's go watch something," I said walking to a theatre. Inside, multiple parents sat with their children waiting for the film to start showing. Edward,

Gabi, and I found a nice cozy spot to sit and wait.

"I won't be like that for the next two weeks," Edward said finding my hand in the dimly lit room.

"I know, let's have fun okay?" I said with a smile.

"Maybe two weeks is too long," Edward mused, I looked at him but before I could say anything the show started, "Steamboat Willie. Haven't thought

of this in ages."

"Me either," I said slipping from adulthood and back into childhood. I smiled as I saw Mickey piloting the boat, he whistles the tune that is on most

Disney movies now, Pete walks in and takes back the ship, because he was the captain. I turned away and looked at Gabi, her knees were drawn up to her

and her arms were around them. She went into a fit of laughter when Pete spit for a second time and it hit him in the face; I couldn't help but long for the

innocence that came with being a child. I thought so much about Gabi that by the time I snapped out of it, the show was over; granted Steamboat Willie is only

7 minutes long.

"That was awesome!" Gabi said as we skipped out of the Main Street Cinema.

"Yeah, it really was," Edward said as we walked out.

"DADDY! I'm dying!" Gabi said falling to the ground. I laughed at Edward's face, as he tried to get her back up onto her feet.

"Why is that girl on the ground?"

"Hatter, be nice."

"Hat-Hat-Hatter?" I stammered as I tried to process everything.

"Hello, I'm Alice," Alice said making Gabi laugh.

"I have an aunt named Alice too!" Gabi said, "How's your kitty?"

"She's good, do you have a cat?"

"No, daddy won't let me have one," Gabi said looking cute and vulnerable.

"It's not because I don't like cats, I'm just allergic," Edward defended.

"Allergic? Huh. I am too but Alice has one," Hatter said, "What is that thing you have there?"

"Where?" Edward asked inspecting his shirt.

"There, do you not see it?" Hatter put his finger on Edward's shirt, I saw it coming before Edward did. The poor guy, he never stood a chance.

Edward looked down to see what Hatter was pointing at, and BAM! Hatter's finger moved up Edward's chest and hit Edward's face. Gabi and Hatter started

laughing, Gabi complimented Hatter on the awesome trick, I did my best to not laugh.

"Hatter! You promised you'd be on your best behavior!" Alice said, "Now, go sit down." I couldn't help but laugh until my sides began to hurt at the

sight that Alice was able to get Hatter to sit on a park bench.

"This is boring."

"I want you to sit there and think about what you've done. Was it you being on your best behavior?"

"Yes, it was. It was very good!"

"No, it was bad."

"Badly good?"

"No, just bad!" Gabi said walking up to Hatter, "I get in trouble too."

"You do? Alice! She does bad things too," Hatter said, "She should be sitting here thinking too."

"No, it's my unbirthday!" Gabi said, "I can't get in trouble."

"Well, happy unbirthday!" Hatter said, "I think we should go down to Refreshment Corner and throw an unbirthday party!"

"Yes! Lets!" Alice said, they both took her hand and walked down Main Street.

"Look at this, we're alone," Edward said putting his arm around my shoulder, "This is nice. Walking down Main Street, Gabi's with two Disney

characters, I'm with the greatest woman in the world."

"It is pretty great huh?" I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Bella, this is only the first day, but I've realized something. I love you, and I want to spend forever with you. What do ya say? Marry me? We could

get married here in Disneyland! A Disneyland wedding, how great would that be?" My eyes widened as he finished up his sentence, somehow we were still

walking and I could see Refreshment Corner coming up fast.

"It would be great, but the thing is my family wouldn't be here."

"Gabi would be here though, she'd love it if you became her mom in Disneyland! Talk about a childhood memory."

"No, I don't want to marry you without my family. Edward, I love you, and I would be glad to marry you when we get back home!" I said, "So, are

we..."

"I can wait until we get home. So yes to marrying me?" We stopped where we were walking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped

his around my waist. We both leaned in and became one in a kiss. When I reopened my eyes, I saw him smiling slightly. We both leaned in for another kiss.

And this time, I kissed him back, with everything I had. Slow. Long. Sweet. My worries seemed so ridiculous and I felt like I was melting. I calmed down and

enjoyed the moment. His lips tasted like blueberries. When we pulled away, his eyes were shining. I think mine were, too.

"Daddy! Come on, you're missing my unbirthday party!" Gabi said running back to us and grabbing both of our hands and pulling us both forward.

"Gabi, wait, come here for a second. There's something we need to tell you," Edward said trying to stop her.

"My party can't wait Pops!" Gabi said running up to The Mad Hatter and Alice. The Mad Hatter picked her up and put her on a chair.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Today, we celebrate the Unbirthday of one miss..." Hatter turned to Gabi, "What's your name?"

"Gabriella Cullen."

"We celebrate the Unbirthday of Miss. Gabriella Cullen! Let us all sing to her!" Hatter started moving his arms, "Happy unbirthday to you! Happy

unbirthday to you! Happy unbirthday to Gabriella! Happy unbirthday to you!"

"Now, time for Musical chairs!" I looked up and saw Peter Pan standing up there behind Gabi.

"PETER PAN!" Gabi yelled and threw her arms around his neck. In that moment, I knew, I didn't belong anywhere else, with anyone else. Disneyland

truly was the happiest place on earth.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz! **

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	22. Life is funny

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 22

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah! It's a dinglehopper! I thought you could use a new one," Gabi said with her hands clapped in front of her and swaying from foot to foot.

"I do! Ya know, Eric hasn't gotten me one in a long time," Ariel said taking the fork from Gabi and giving her a hug, "Thank you so much little Gabi."

"You're welcome! Was it hard being a mermaid?" I looked around to try and find Edward. Somehow, in the process of meeting with Ariel, we lost him.

"It was at times, for instance when I fell in love with Eric. I wanted to have feet," Ariel said, "Are you in love?"

"What? She's only five," I said looking at Ariel.

"Yeah, boys have cooties!" Gabi said then looked up, "I like swimming! And I'm not in love. Could I be a mermaid?"

"Woah there Gabs, let's not rush into this."

"She's right. We'll talk to your father and I'll talk to my father if your's is okay with it. Okay?" I gotta admit, she knew how to please kids.

"Okay," Gabi said.

"Now, what about you? Are you searching for your prince?"

"I am actually, we kind of got separated when Gabi came over here to meet you," I said looking at Ariel, "I can't leave without him because he'd be

worried."

"I know just the person who can help you! He loves treasure hunts! We went on them together many times," Ariel said, "Gabi, can you do a rooster

crow?"

"Yeah!" Gabi said, "Bella, will you do it with me?"

"Yeah, why not?" I said, "Remember how he showed us? We have to cup our hands around our mouth and give a big crow, just like him!"

"I remember!" Gabi said and did as he showed us. Hers was a little off, but mine was spot on. Peter told me that I did it just as good as he did,

maybe better. Okay, he didn't say better, but he did tell me that I did it almost as good as him.

"Hi mom!" Peter said coming up behind me; yep, I was the mother of all the Lost Boys. Peter had me audition and him being the head of the Lost

Boys, he liked it and appointed me mom, "Hi Gabi!"

"Hi Peter!" Gabi said giving him a hug, the two had become friends in the time we had known him.

"Hey, so you need me?" Peter asked looking at me.

"Yeah, Ariel says you love treasure hunts and I need you to help me find my treasure," I said feeling very cheesy all of a sudden.

"Alright! Hey, hang on, there's Hook." Peter said and ran into some bushes. I was watching with delight when I felt a tug on my arm. I bent down to

where I was almost sitting on the ground, she made me do this when she didn't want anyone else to hear what she was saying.

"Bella, are you really marrying him?" Gabi asked. I moved her hair out of her eyes and wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah, we're really engaged and as soon as we get back the plans will start."

"And you get to be my mommy right?"

"That's right, but I also want to be your friend too. Ya know, all the plans don't have to wait until we get back to Forks."

"What do ya mean?"

"Anybody have a pen? Mom! Do you have a pen?" Peter asked breaking us out of our conversation and walking up to me.

"Yeah, here," I said and handed him a sharpie, "What are you doing?"

"Making a treasure map, Hook wants to come," Peter said and skipped back over to where Hook and some kids waited for him.

"What do ya mean?" Gabi repeated tugging on my arm.

"Sorry. What I mean is, do you want to be my flower girl?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yes!" She screamed and tackled me with a hug.

"We have it! Let's go guys!" Peter said, he and Hook were tugging on us forcing us to get up and walk with them.

"We're following the leader, the leader, the leader. We're following the leader, wherever he may go!" Gabi sang, she held my hand and made me skip

as we walked to find Edward.

"Peter, do you know how to find him?" I asked walking next to him.

"Oh sure! I do this all the time!" Peter said then stopped walking and pointed in one of the shops, "There he is!"

"There you two are!" Edward said coming over to us, he kissed my cheek and picked Gabi up, "Look at what I have." He showed a bag from Hatters

Hat store and pulled out two Mad Hatter hats.

"Those would be even better if they were hats like mine," Peter said crossing his arms and smirking. Hook pushed him and pointed to his hat, "No,

mine is better Hook."

"I think all the hats are great, that's why I bought one like yours Peter," Edward said putting the hat on his head.

"How awesome is this?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist, "Thank you Peter. Can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure, Gabi come on," Peter said pulling us to him, "Hey, let's make this a family picture. Come on in Edward!"

"Who's going to take the picture?" Edward asked with a small chuckle.

"Hook! Come do this," Peter said, Hook shook his head and stomped his foot, "I won't bother you for one day!" Hook agreed and took the camera

from Edward. I was next to Peter, Gabi in front of Peter, and Edward was next to me with his arm around my shoulder.

"Say Neverland!" I said with a smile, "Thanks Hook!"

"Bye Gabi, maybe I'll see you one last time before you leave," Peter said sitting next to her on the ground.

"Peter, I want to be a lost girl!" Gabi said, I chuckled a bit. First a mermaid and now a lost girl, this girl was going places.

"Gabi, I thought you wanted to be a mermaid?" I asked looking down at her.

"A mermaid? What have I missed?" Edward said rubbing my back.

"Alot," I said with a smirk before turning to Gabi, "You know, if you become a Lost Girl or even a mermaid, you can't be my flowergirl."

"I forgot Bella! I'm sorry Peter, I can't be a Lost Girl."

"Yeah you can, you're an honorary Lost Girl. You want to ride my ride with me?" Peter asked hopping up and holding Gabi's hand.

"Can I?" Gabi asked turning to us, "Please?"

"Yeah of course, ya mind if we ride too?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Well, let's go!" Peter said and began swinging Gabi's hand back and forth as we walked to his ride. I noticed children pointing and smiling, they

walked up to Peter and he never turned a child away, he kept walking but signed everything.

"That's a long line!" I said when we arrived to the ride.

"You're with the star," Peter said and walked ahead of the line, "4 please."

"Right this way Peter," the attendant said. We got into a boat, Peter and Gabi in one and Edward and I in another. We went through the nursery

where Wendy, was sitting on the bed and John and Michael were lying down, in the background you could hear Peter Pan saying "Come on everybody here we

go!". Next we were flying over London, we actually had to look down to see the city, we passed the clock tower and then went to Neverland. Looking down

you actually could see Hook's went through the cave where Hook and Smee kept Tiger Lily hostage, we then saw Tiger Lili's tribe, and the Mermaid

lagoon, I'm sure Gabi would say something about the latter when we finished up here. We finished the ride up by seeing the ship go up into the sky to take

Wendy and the boys home.

"That was great!" Gabi said jumping up and down when we were outside.

"I agree. Thank you for letting me come with you Miss. Gabi," Peter said and kissed her hand, "I'm going to give you some advice: Keep calm and

never grow up."

"You got it Peter!" Gabi said and gave him a hug.

"I would say the same to you, but you're already old," Peter said, I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Peter for taking me back to being a child again," I said before he gave a wave and walked off.

"Well, this has been a fun two weeks," Edward said, "Ready to go home?"

"No," Gabi sniffled, "Can we move here?"

"'Fraid not pumpkin," Edward said picking her up.

"I'm with Gabi, maybe eventually we could move closer and we could come here more often," I said hoping I looked adorable in that moment.

"Look, I have my job in Seattle, we can't drop everything so we can be closer to Disneyland," Edward said. I knew he was right, but I just wasn't

ready to let this go yet.

"You're right."

"Can I say goodbye to Hatter and Alice?" Gabi asked, I could see tears forming.

"Of course," I said before Edward could say anything. I knew he was afraid that we would get sucked into Musical Chairs. We headed out of

Fantasyland, much to Gabi's objection. Edward kept tight to Gabi's hand the whole way out, afraid that she would run off and find more reason to stay.

"Well, if it isn't Gabi and the happy man," Hatter said when he saw us coming up.

"I'm leaving Hatter," Gabi said walking up to him, "Where's Alice?"

"Goofing off, she doesn't like to just sit and have fun," Hatter said with a smile, "Have some tea?"

"No, we have to go," Edward said taking Gabi's hand, "This has been fun but it's not reality."

"Yes it is, for some of us," I turned and saw Wendy behind us, "Just because we grow older doesn't mean we're grown up. We're all children inside,

never forget that Gabi."

"I won't." Gabi said and gave each of the characters a hug before running to Edward and me.

"That's all of it," I said closing the trunk to Edward's car. Somehow, every time a person returned from a trip, they always had more stuff than they

had originally.

"This was fun, now let's talk flower girl!" Gabi said as Edward strapped her into her car seat. On her lap sat her teddy bear and a Mickey Mouse doll.

"Let's wait until we get home, we have a long drive ahead," I said leaning my head against the car seat, silently praying it would be quiet until we

got back home.

"I was thinking we could check back into the hotel we stayed at on our way down. Sound good?"

"Yeah," I said watching him as he pulled out. I had made the right choice when I said 'yes' to marrying him. It's funny how we think one person is our

meant to be, but then it turns out to be someone different. What would have happened if I had married Jake, I wouldn't have met Edward and Gabi. Life is

funny.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz! **

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	23. Daddy's Little Girl

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 23

"I'm so glad you're back!" Renee said giving me yet another hug. I had unpacked and given presents out already but Renee just couldn't stop

hugging me, "I can't wait to see the pictures."

"Edward dropped them off on our way home, so we'll get them tomorrow," I said looking at her, "I had a really great time mom."

"It sounded like it when you called. Tell me everything," I laughed and shook my head.

"I missed you mom," I said this time giving her a hug, "Edward invited the whole family out to dinner tonight."

"That was sweet, sounds like a good idea. I've missed little Gabi!" Renee said with a smile and squeezed my arm.

"I'll go tell him," I said running from the kitchen and out the front door to Edward's house. Being in California made me forget how quiet Forks really

was, back at the hotel you could hear cars coming and going, there was constant noise. In Forks, you didn't hear that, ever!

"Hey, miss me already?" Edward asked as I walked in. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before settling on the couch next to Gabi.

"Oh yeah! I just missed seeing your charming face, I had to get one last glimpse in before it became official with my family that we're engaged," I

said with a smile, "Renee's all good for dinner tonight."

"Bella, look! Can you read this?" Gabi asked throwing a piece of paper on my lap, "You know how to write?"

"Not yet, I did that for her. Look who it's addressed to," Edward said sitting on the arm of the couch behind me.

"Peter Pan?" I asked looking at Edward, "You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah," Gabi said, "It might make me feel better if I could start calling you 'mommy'."

"I think that's do able," I said with a smile, "Now, you want me to read this out loud?"

"Yeah..." Gabi said then smiled shyly, "Mommy." I smiled at Edward before returning my eyes to the letter.

"Dear Peter, I'm back in Forks now but I miss everyone. Can you come visit? Your friend Gabi." I put the letter back on the coffee table and rubbed my

hands on my knees while I processed everything.

"Ya like it?" Gabi asked putting her tiny hand on my arm.

"It's good Gabi, it really is," I began searching for the right way to phrase what I was thinking so a 5-year-old wouldn't get hurt.

"Gabi, how are you going to get this to him?" Edward asked seeming to have the same inner struggle that I was having.

"Mail."

"To where? Disneyland?"

"Yeah!" Gabi said picking it up, "He'll get it won't he?"

"Maybe, but if he does there's no guarantee he'll reply. Think of all the boys and girls that write to him." Edward said, I gave him a smile grateful that

he said something before I did. I was just winging this parenting thing!

"He'll reply to me! I'm special! I'm the only Lost Girl, I'm his friend..." Insert tears here.

"You can't be sure, I just don't want you to get your hopes up," I said wrapping my arm around her, "You won't will you?"

"No," she said looking down.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Edward asked lightly slapping my arm to get my attention. I nodded and followed him out of the living room, when

I was at the kitchen I glanced back to check on Gabi, she was drawing a picture to go with the letter I'm sure.

"What's up?" I asked sitting at the table.

"I don't know what to do about her, she won't stop talking about going back and seeing everyone again," Edward said leaning against the counter

with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll go to Seattle and do some shopping for the wedding," I said with a smile, "My mom's all for the dinner tonight. How are

we going to tell them?"

"They love me! What's there to worry about?"

"I'm their only daughter, this will be the only wedding I have," I said looking down then smirked, "Unless you do something incredible stupid and we

divorce."

"Won't happen. I got you and you're mine... Forever."

"Good to know," I said getting up and walking to him, "They'll be happy. They've always wanted the best for me and after Jake... Well..."

"I know. Like I said, they love me. No worries!"

"No," Charlie said before taking a sip of water.

"Dad..."

"Bella, you're 21," Charlie said pointing his finger at me. I rolled my eyes before looking to Renee for some help.

"Charlie, I love your daughter very much. I would never ever hurt her," Edward paused and looked at me with a smile on his face, "I want to marry

her."

"Edward, I understand how you feel, but I want to know one thing. Why didn't you ask for my permission before proposing to my daughter?"

"Dad-"

"Bella, this is between me and the man who may become my son-in-law one day."

"Charlie, I think we should enjoy our dinner and discuss this when we get home," Renee said, I shot her a grateful look and silently thanked her.

"Renee, that was the purpose of this dinner," Charlie said, "Edward, I like you. I think you're the exact type of man that I dreamed my daughter

would be with."

"Then let us get married!" I said finally getting a full sentence in.

"Bella, I'm not-" This time, I interrupted him.

"Not what? Forget it," I said shaking my head, "I knew you would say no."

"Bells-" Edward began.

"No! I told you he'd say no! 'They love me. There's no way they'll say no.' Well guess what! He said no." I stood up and left the restaurant. I didn't

really go anywhere, just out the door and sat on the bench outside. Soon enough, I felt someone sit next to me, looking up I saw my dad with a pained

expression on his face.

"Bella-"

"Dad, why?"

"Let me talk. Just listen. You remember the day you told me you were in love with Jake?" I nodded, "It scared me to hear you say that. Now, hearing

you talk about marrying scares me even more. I'm losing you Bella, I am, no matter what you say it'll never be the same between us when you marry him and I

don't want that to happen. You're my little girl, I watched you grow up into this amazing, beautiful woman. I only have ever wanted the best for you, so I told

Edward 'yes'. You two can get married."

"I'll always be your little girl dad, nothing will change that," I said kissing his cheek and laying my head down on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"So, we best get home and begin planning this wedding," Renee said coming out of the restaurant with Edward close behind her, "Have you thought

about who you want in this wedding?"

"Alice is my maid of honor, or will be, I haven't asked her yet, but I'm sure she'll say yes. Gabi is my flower girl, and I don't know about bridesmaids."

"Cousins of course," Renee said then looked at Edward, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Edward asked with an innocent look.

"The wedding. Who do you want to be in it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Haven't really thought about it," Edward admitted only to receive a slap from my mom.

"This is serious! You are marrying my daughter, do you understand me?" Renee asked, Edward looked down shyly. "I asked you a question! Do you

understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"No worries with this one Bells, you're like your mom and he seems to be afraid of her, you've got a good one here."

"I know."

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz! **

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	24. Bridesmaids and Groomsmen

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 24

"Thank you all for coming," I said sitting down and looking at the three girls in front of me: Angela, Jessica, and Alice.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you much since you and Edward started dating, it's like you two are in your own little world of

love!" Angela said with a smile, I smiled and nodded. Looking at Alice I saw that she had a smirk, she knew and she knew what I was going to ask.

"Yes, we have been I guess," I said, "Especially since we've come back from our trip."

"How was it?" Jessica asked.

"Good! Really fun! Listen to what Gabi did. She wrote a letter to Peter Pan asking for him to come visit. I think she has a crush on him," I said with a

small smile.

"Bella," Alice said focusing my attention back to the subject on hand.

"Right! Alice already knows everything," I began, "So, Jessica and Angela, Edward and I are engaged and I was wondering if you two would be part

of my bridesmaids."

"Of course! I would love to!" Jessica said jumping up and giving me a hug.

"Angela?"

"Yes, how could you think I would say no?" Angela asked joining the hug, "You said part. So how many bridesmaids are you having?"

"Just 4, my cousins are flying in today from Texas, and..." I paused trying to decide how to say this, "I was going to ask Sarah."

"As in Edward's ex-girlfriend Sarah?" Angela asked giving me a skeptical look.

"Yeah, I know it would be awkward, but she was my friend and I'd like it if she was a part of my wedding," I said, "Oh, you have to come with me to

see Gabi's flower girl dress!"

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" Alice asked as Jessica, Angela, and I began to walk out the door. I turned around and saw her standing in

the exact same spot.

"Alice, do I really have to?" I groaned.

"Yes! You can't just assume I'll say 'yes'."

"Alice, will you be my maid of honor?" I asked giving her a bored look.

"I'll think about it," Alice said.

"Okay, let's go." I said walking out the door and over to Edward's place. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door.

"Hey," Edward said with a smile, "Hey guys, come on in. What do y'all need?"

"I was going to show them Gabi's flower girl dress."

"Gabi!" Edward yelled upstairs then stood next to me, "How are y'all?"

"So Sarah?" Angela asked, I shot her a look. I hadn't told him about her being one of my bridesmaids yet.

"What about her?"

"We'll talk about it later," I said looking at him. Fortunately, Gabi came downstairs with a smile on her face, she was dressed in her flower girl dress.

"She hasn't taken it off," Edward stated with a smile.

"Gabs, you know you have to take that off before the wedding right?" I asked, she looked down at her dress then back at me.

"Why?"

"She is adorable!" Jessica gushed, Angela nodded her head in agreement.

"Because, it will get dirty and then you couldn't wear it for the wedding," I explained, she turned to go upstairs but I grabbed her arm and pulled her

back, "But first, come over here and show my bridesmaids your dress!"

"Can I do the runway walk?" Gabi asked looking at me, "Like you taught me?"

"Sure," I said moving over closer to Jessica and pulling Edward with me, "Edward, you should give it dialogue!"

"I should do a lot of things but that doesn't mean I will do it," Edward said, I gave him a pointed look and he smiled, "But I'll do this."

"Yay!" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Can I start?" Gabi asked.

"Yes, go ahead!" I said with a smile then gave Edward a push.

"Now, styling this new flower girl dress is Gabi. She is wearing a white flower girl dress that has a blue sash just around her waist, the bottom

spreads out a bit. Did you see how she worked that turn? Work it girl!"

"Daddy, you're embarrassing me!" Gabi said coming over to me and wrapping her arms around my legs, "Will you help me change?"

"You don't want me to help you Gabs?" Alice asked standing next to me.

"No, she needs practice! I'm breaking in a brand new mommy," Gabi said taking my hand and taking me upstairs.

Edward's POV

"Jessica, Angela, and Alice, does someone want to explain to me why Sarah was brought up in a conversation?" I asked once the door to Gabi's room

was closed.

"No reason, just felt like saying her name," Angela said with a nervous laugh.

"Have a seat ladies," I said pointing to the couch, "Alice, is there something you want to tell your big brother?"

Alice looked as if she were actually considering telling me something before shaking her head, "Nope! Nothing I can think of."

"Angela?" Another shake of the head, "Jessica?"

"No, why would you think we have something to tell?" Jessica said even more nervous than Angela.

"Do you?" I asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Bella's going to ask Sarah to be a bridesmaid!" Angela blurted out surprising everyone, even me. I assumed Jessica would be the one to crack.

"What?" I asked in a dead tone.

"She said that she knew it would be awkward but that Sarah was her friend," Jessica said.

"Well, it took a little bit of effort but she is finally out of her dress and into some comfy clothes, she is currently watching Barney. I'm pretty good at

this mommy stuff." Bella said walking into the room and putting her arms around my waist. "What's going on?"

"Ladies, would you please excuse us?" I asked taking Bella's hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked as she sat down at the table. I paced back and forth trying to figure this out.

"Why do you want her to be in it?"

"Who?"

"Do I really have to say her name? Sarah! Why?" I asked in a tone that wasn't necessary, "She's my ex-fiancé! You don't think it's a good idea to talk

to me about it first?"

"I don't think I have to talk to you about anything that I'm doing! You're my fiancé, you're not my master, I will have who I want to have as my

bridesmaids and you don't have a say in that. You understand?" Bella asked putting her hands on her hip, now I know where Gabi had picked that up at,

"What we plan together is the cake, the guest list, the location, the invitations and the date. Got it? I won't ask you questions about all of your plans if you can

trust me with what I do with my plans."

"Got it," I said slightly scared of what I was seeing. Bella was acting just like Renee had when we had been at the restaurant.

"I figured you would," Bella said with a smile before kissing me lightly, "Everything okay now?"

"Everything is perfect. Hey, can I ask you a question about my things?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need a ring bearer, I don't have anybody, and do you have someone who wouldn't mind being the ring bearer?"

"I do! My cousins are coming in. I'm going to ask Leah to be a bridesmaid and Seth can be your ring bearer! He's Gabi's age so he's adorable."

"Sounds good."

"Now, I am going to go to Sarah's house and then going shopping in Seattle for some dresses. I will see you later handsome," Bella said giving me

one last kiss before leaving the house. Now, it was my turn to call up the guys and ask them, how did girls do it? Grabbing my phone I texted James, Riley,

Sam, and Mike asking them to come to my house for an important question that I needed to ask them; they all answered 'sure' and that they'd be over soon.

"Daddy, Bella's going to be a good mommy," Gabi said coming downstairs with a smile.

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah! But she kind of pulled my hair on accident, she'll learn though," Gabi said sitting on my lap.

"Yeah, I wasn't too good when I got hired either. I was still in training and you didn't make it any easier little girl," I said tickling her, "But, I love you

Gabi, and you make me so proud every day, you're growing into an amazing young lady."

"Isn't that sweet guys?" I looked up and saw James standing at the kitchen door with Riley, Sam, and Mike behind him.

"Hey guys, you know there's this new invention called knocking," I said putting Gabi down and walking over to them.

"What was so important that we had to come over?" Riley asked sitting at the table. He was the youngest of all, but somehow had turned into one

of my closest friends. We had met back in High School, Riley had gotten himself into some trouble and I, being a senior, took him under my wing and became his

big brother of sorts.

"I finally popped the question to Bella when we were at Disneyland, we're engaged. I need some groomsmen, I asked four other guys but they were

busy so you losers are my last hope."

"Seriously?" James asked, "We all know that we are your only friends."

"Thanks, James, that means a lot to me. So answers?"

They looked at each other, before looking back at me and, all at once, they said, "Yes."

"Really?" I asked surprised at how fast they answered.

"Yeah, who has Bella picked for her bridesmaids?" Mike asked then looked at Gabi who was coloring at the table, "Are you the flower girl?"

"Yes, she is," I said then coughed, "Jessica, Angela, her cousin, and... Sarah."

"Sarah? Is she crazy? She's basically planning your wedding with Sarah. Again, I ask, is she crazy?" Sam said.

"Look, she hasn't even asked her yet. She actually went to do that, Sarah won't say yes. I know her, I remember how she is."

"Your funeral man, going to marry one girl but you'll be marrying another," James said patting me on the back.

"Later," they all said before leaving. I looked at Gabi who was looking at me, she was leaning up with her elbows on the table.

"Gabs, you remember Sarah don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You think it's a good idea for Bella to invite her to be a part of the wedding?"

"No!" Gabi said, "She hates me! She'll steal my time!"

"I knew it was a bad idea, I told her that I'd stay out of it but come on! I can't!" I said picking up the phone and dialing her number.

Bella

"Hey, can I come in?" I stood on the porch of Sarah's house. She was holding the door open and glaring at me, "I know things are awkward but

please?"

"We can talk out here," Sarah said stepping out and shutting the door.

"How have you been?" I asked trying to make things less tense, Sarah just stared at me. "Look, I want you to be one of my bridesmaids at my

wedding."

"Who's the groom?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who do you think?" Sarah just looked down at her hands.

"This was supposed to be my wedding. I was supposed to be a Cullen by now, but you messed everything up and now you have the guts to ask me

to be a bridesmaid at my ex-fiancé's wedding?"

"Look, we were friends."

"Yeah, get with the picture Bella! Were! I don't want to be a bridesmaid at your wedding. What were you thinking? Are you that stupid and naive?"

"I was just trying to be nice and invite you. My bad! Just forget I ever asked," I said storming off back to my car. What had I been thinking? Not even

I knew! I had my seatbelt on and was ready to leave when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Don't do it! Don't ask her! She'll try to steal me away from you," I smiled a bit at Edward's concern.

"Too late. I already asked and she blew up at me. I gotta go, call ya later?"

"Yeah, I love you Bella," Edward said and I smiled.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz! **

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	25. Yes or no?

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 25

Bella

We went to a little shop in Seattle called I Do Brides, or was it Bridal? Either way it was in Seattle and they had beautiful dresses! I found myself

fingering every dress then I would slink away when I saw the price.

"Bella, look at this one, and it's not too expensive," Alice said holding up the wedding dress of my dreams.

"Oh, that's a good choice. That one has a Sabrina neckline, it's a low black satin mermaid gown with lace applique overlay. Do you want to try it on?"

The owner of the store said walking over to us.

"I would actually," I said taking it from Alice and following the owner to the back where 3 dressing room were located. Once inside I fingered the

dress after I hung it up and then began to change into it.

"Bella! Come on! We want to see what you look like!" Angela yelled, I smiled as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I pushed the curtain back

and walked out to my friends.

"Ow! Look at this smoking hot bride!" Jessica said with a smile.

"That is you Bella! You have to get it," Angela said, "Edward is going to go crazy when he sees you in that."

"Ya think?" I asked looking down, I had to admit I was really liking this dress.

"I know my brother Bella, I know how he's going to react," Alice said, "Let me get a picture so I can show Esme!" I turned and let Alice snap a few

pictures of me in my wedding dress. My wedding dress, such a weird thing to think about.

"What are your colors?" Jessica asked after I changed back into my clothes, "I found these cute dresses that could be our bridesmaid dresses."

"And, I found this! Perfect maid of honor dress," Alice said holding up a light blue dress.

"Go try it on," I said pushing her towards the back. I walked over to the dress that Jessica had found and lifted it up. It was a light blue dress, the

same color as Alice's, it was modern, but elegant, it was a v-neck with beading just on the waist. What was better? It was sleeveless! Smiling, I grabbed two

of them and put them in the hands of Jessica and Angela. "Now, you two go! My colors are blue and white."

Smiling they both nodded and walked off in the same direction of Alice. I walked around the shop and fingered other dresses, but nothing could

compare to the dresses that I found, well that they found.

"Bella," I turned and saw Sarah standing at the doorway, "Your mom told me you were here. Is the Bridesmaid spot still open?"

"You won't do anything bad will you? Like try to steal him away?" Sarah smiled a little then shook her head.

"No, I won't. I promise," Sarah said walking closer to me.

"Well, then I suggest you better go try this on," I said handing the dress that Jessica and Angela were trying on.

"Okay, thank you Bella," Sarah said and walked off to the back.

"Are you crazy Bella? Didn't you say Edward called and asked you not to ask her, why can't you listen to him?" Alice asked looking at me shocked.

"The first thing she does wrong and I swear I'll kick her out of the wedding!" I said then tried to switch attention, "That dress is perfect for my maid

of honor."

"Don't do that," she turned to the mirror and adjusted the dress to her liking. It was one of the dresses that had the strap around the neck, "Ya think

it looks that good?"

"It looks amazing," I said, "I wouldn't want my maid of honor in any other dress."

"Bella? How do we look?" Angela asked coming out with Jessica and Sarah behind her, "Oh yeah, what is SHE doing here?"

"She's a bridesmaid too, and y'all look amazing!" I said, "Now, let's buy 4 of those and get out of here. I need to talk with Edward still about the

date, and where we're getting married at."

"Why 4?" Sarah asked grabbing another dress.

"One's my cousin's dress. She comes in tomorrow," I said giving the owner the dresses, "This is going to cost and I know it, but it's worth it to marry

him."

"When do you want to get married?" Alice asked when we were back in the car and headed back to Forks.

"March 23. There's not really much to discuss about the date really, that's when it will be," I said with a smile.

"That's Edward's birthday though," Alice said giving me a look, "You remember don't you?"

"Of course! Maybe that's why I planned it for then," I said tightening my grip on the steering wheel. How could I forget his birthday?

"Edward, is March 23rd a good day for the wedding?" I asked grabbing his hands and smiling. We sat on the couch, Edward was eating a sandwich

and I was trying to talk about the wedding.

"Sounds good to me. That's 7 months away, we'll do everything by then. What do we need to discuss still?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around

me and pulling me closer to him.

"The location. I want to get married in a church, that's where I've felt most at peace," I said patting his chest, "We also need to take our engagement

pictures. Here's a list of photographers who could do it."

"Are we discussing this or have you already done everything?" Edward asked with a smile.

"I'm running it by you aren't I?" I asked pulling my computer onto my lap, "Here's some pictures that we could do for our engagement announcement,

we could put them on the invitations too! It would be cute wouldn't it?"

"I guess, Bella, I love you. As long as I'm with you, everything will be fine," Edward said kissing my cheek, "Who's going to take our pictures?"

"I've been looking at this woman, she lives 10 minutes away and can take amazing pictures," I said going to the website of Victoria Molopy. She had

pictures up that she had taken and it looked as if she could take any picture.

"Give her a call and we'll set up an appointment," Edward said getting up and walking into the kitchen, I grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello, this is Victoria Molopy's office, Tanya speaking, how can I help you?"

"I need to make an appointment to have my engagement photos taken," I said and waited for a response.

"Alright, Miss. Molopy has an opening on Friday at 1, would that be alright?" I looked to Edward and mouthed the word 'Friday', he nodded.

"That would be fine. Do we meet at her office?"

"Yes, and bring some ideas that you might like to do." Tanya hung up at the same time I did.

"Would you come over here and look at some pictures with me?" I asked motioning for him to sit next to me on the couch. Edward sighed, he did this

every time he wasn't happy about looking at things for the wedding.

"This one is cute, holding an umbrella in front of us as we kiss and our shadows are seen through the umbrella. Isn't is cute?" I asked with a smile, I

slapped Edward when he yawned.

"Bella, pick them all out. What did I say earlier?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me and putting his chin on my shoulder.

"That as long as you're with me, everything will be fine," I said pushing him away, "Edward, this is our wedding. It'd be fun to plan some of these

things together."

"Okay, would it make you feel better if I look up some pictures and surprise you with them on Friday?" Edward asked walking away.

"Yes, it would actually. Would you please?"

"Why not? Maybe it will be fun."

"You are the best!" I said leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss, I pulled away and began to get up when he pulled me back down to him. His

hand was on the back of my neck and he leaned down and kissed me more intensely. Our lips met and I let his soft lips tangle with mine, and his arm wrap

strongly around my waist. Protectively holding me close to him. My heart is speeding with adrenaline. My mind lost in the arms of the man I love, I was crazy

about this man, and he was the missing piece of me. "I have to go." I said pulling away from him and walking out.

"Hey mom," I said when I walked into our house, Renee was sitting on the couch with a photo album open in front of her. "What's that?"

"It's your baby album. You're getting married and that means you're grown now, I always knew this day would come but I don't want you to grow up

yet."

"Mom..." I sat down next to her, she never cried about me like this. It was Charlie that I had to talk to him and tell him I would be okay, but never

Renee. "Everything will be alright. I'll only be next door, I'm not moving out of the country."

"Yet."

"Mom, can I ask your opinion on something?" She nodded. "I asked Sarah to be a bridesmaid, Edward called after I asked and said he didn't want

her to be a bridesmaid. She said 'no' so there wasn't much to worry about, except..."

"She showed up when you were shopping and asked if she could still be a bridesmaid and you said 'yes'. Now you're wondering what to do?" This

was the Renee that I had accepted as my mom, the one who was wise and would tell me what to do when I needed help.

"Yeah, she said she wouldn't do anything wrong, but I feel guilty about having her as a bridesmaid when he doesn't want her to be in it, so should I

tell her that she can't? I mean, I already bought the dress for her so what should I do?"

"Well, I think you should talk to Edward about this. It's his decision too, you shouldn't have bought her a dress when you knew how Edward felt

about her being in the wedding."

"I know, I just wanted to be nice."

"Bella, you have always been nice to people, but Sarah is a special case, she was engaged to him and even though you want her to be a bridesmaid,

you need to ask him before you do anything rash. Remember that next time."

Before I knew it, it was Friday afternoon and we were sitting in the office of Victoria Molopy. Oh, we were also in a fight! Great day for engagement

photos. I had told her secretary that we would have pictures of what we wanted to do, I had trusted Edward when he said he would find the pictures and I

wouldn't have too, but when I showed up at his house, he had nothing. We ended up getting into this huge fight and I blurted out that Sarah was a

bridesmaid now, needless to say that didn't help anything.

"Edward..." I began turning to him, "Edward, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about Sarah. But I was going to tell you."

"When? When I see her walking down the aisle at our wedding?" I honestly think that he was very close to calling off the engagement. Before I

could say anything a woman with fiery red hair walked out with a smile on her face, she wore casual clothes and had a camera around her neck.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan, I'm Victoria Molopy. I know weird name! So, did you bring any ideas?" Victoria asked sitting down next to me, I shot a

glare at Edward.

"I'm afraid not. I entrusted Edward with the task of getting some photos and he promised he would have them, but I'm afraid it slipped his mind."

"Just like it slipped your mind about one of your bridesmaids?"

"Edward, I told you I was sorry, but I'm not going to be rude and kick her out."

"Wow, okay, it seems like there is a bit of tension here. Would you like to reschedule so these pictures won't fake happiness?" Victoria asked, I

looked at her and shook my head.

"We are plenty happy, aren't we honey?" I asked sickingly sweet even for us.

"No, not right now. I think rescheduling would be a great thing to do, it'll give us time to think about everything," Edward said, I turned my head and

gave him a glare. What was he talking about? What did he mean 'it'll give us time to think about everything.'? Was he really thinking about calling off the

engagement?

"Alright, I'm free next Friday at this same time."

"Perfect," Edward said and grabbing my hand, he pulled us out.

"What are you thinking?" I asked when we were outside, "Edward, I love you and I'm sorry about Sarah. I shouldn't have done it. But... Please, don't

break off our engagement."

"I wasn't thinking of it. Think of everything that's happened Bella! We're fighting over stupid things, let's just elope! It'd be easier, and it wouldn't be

as stressful."

"Elope? But I bought their dresses already."

"Bella, yes or no?"

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz! **

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	26. Crazy

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 26

"Are you crazy?" I hissed grabbing his arm and pulling him off of the sidewalk.

"Crazy about you," he said with a smile, I pushed him and smiled despite myself. Hey, I was still a woman who loved to hear sappy things like that.

"Don't try to change the subject."

"You liked it," he knew me, he knew I liked that sappy stuff, "Bella, do you want to elope?"

"Edward, my mom is really looking forward to our wedding, I just think that we should have our wedding to make them happy."

"Yeah, make THEM happy. That's my point Bella, we're doing it to make them happy, not us. Are you really happy with everything?"

"Yes! Aren't you?"

"To be honest, it's stressing me out a bit," Edward said running his hand through his hair and sighing.

"Why? You aren't doing anything! I'm the one who is finding a photographer, getting my dresses, picking everything out and you just say okay, that's

it."

"Bella, that's hard work," Edward smirked, I shook my head and pushed him away. I don't know why. Something inside of me just snapped and I put

my hands on his chest and pushed him away and walked away. "Bella! Come on. It was a joke."

"Are you serious about this marriage Edward?" I asked turning back to face him.

"Bella, you know I am. I just don't want this to be about others when it should be about us." I looked in his eyes and saw that he was being

genuine, I knew that he loved me and he wanted to marry me.

"But... Alice-"

"Will deal with it. Bella, do you want to elope?" It suddenly felt like I had the weight of the whole world on my shoulders. This wasn't something to

take lightly, it was a huge decision.

"What about Gabi? She'll be devastated," I said and Edward's face instantly fell.

"We'll go get her."

"No. She wants to wear her dress, we'll get married as planned. I'm sorry Edward, but I can't let my family down."

"Okay, I'll look up engagement photos for next Friday's session. I'll have them by Wednesday if you want to come over and look at them."

"Alright, I'm going to go do some shopping so I'll see you later," I said leaning and kissing his cheek, "You aren't mad are you?"

"No, I just wanted to try to make it easier for you, if you want to wait then fine. I know the ending to this story, we end up together." Edward said

before climbing into his car and driving away. That man could be frustrating one moment then sweet the next.

"Bella!" I looked behind me and saw my future mother in law and sister in law.

"Hey Esme, Hey Alice. What's up?"

"We came to see how the pictures were going. Are you already done?" Alice asked and I shook my head.

"No, Edward didn't look up examples so we rescheduled for next Friday."

"How could he do that? Isn't this important to him too?" Alice asked and I could tell how furious she was.

"Alice, it's okay. It's no big deal," I told her then realized I had blown up at him for the same reason. Man, I was a hypocrite!

"Well, I have pretty much planned your reception! No worries there," Alice said hooking our arms together.

"What? Esme, is she serious?" I asked looking at Esme then looking back to Alice.

"I'm afraid so. I tried to stop her."

"Bella, you aren't happy?" Alice asked dumbfounded by my tone.

"No, Alice, I wanted to plan that," I said outraged, "What made you think you had a right to do that?"

"Bella, I just tried to help. I'm sorry," Alice said looking me up and down with disbelief. "Can we just go do some shopping?"

"No, actually, I need to go. I need to talk to someone," by someone I meant Edward. "It was good to see you Esme." I gave her a hug then looked

at Alice. "I'll talk to you later."

I walked down the street to my car that was parked a block away from the photography studio. Alice had crossed a line, this was supposed to be my

reception, my wedding and she planned it already! Not wanting to waste anytime I dialed Edward's number the minute I was in my car.

"Hi Bella!" I smiled at the sound of Gabi answering the phone. "I miss you."

"I miss you too sweetie, can I talk to your daddy?"

"Daddy! Bella's on the phone," Gabi yelled and soon I heard the sound of Edward getting the phone.

"Yes, love? What can I do for you?"

"Yes. I want to elope. Alice is driving me crazy by planning everything for me. So get Gabi in her dress and meet me at the courthouse."

"Alright, we'll be there in 20 minutes."

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz! **

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	27. You for Me

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 27

The music began to play. I gave Gabi a push, she began to walk forward with a smile and waving as if she were a princess. I fixed my dress in front of

me and held my flowers up in front of my chest, my life was about to change forever. I began my walk down the aisle, Edward seemed to have been startled by

me, which in itself made me the happiest woman on earth.

In a matter of seconds I was next to him, like I had been moved faster, he held my hand and the whole time the pastor spoke Edward never took his

eyes off of me. The smile stayed on his face as if I was the best thing he had ever seen.

"You may now kiss the bride," when had I said 'I Do'? I didn't remember anything, had I been that lost in the green of Edward's eyes? Edward

intertwined our fingers and, with a smile, leaned down, touching his soft lips to mine. I could feel his smile as we kissed, it wasn't as long as our usual kisses

but it was the best one I could remember, because it was a kiss of love. The kiss that sealed the fact that we would be together forever.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I smiled at my new name. It would take some time to get used to that.

"What now?" Gabi asked as we walked out of the courthouse, Edward arm was around my waist and his free hand held Gabi's hand.

"We have to go to Bella's house and get her stuff," Edward said smiling at me and kissing my forehead.

"Why?"

"Because, she's going to live with us."

"Bella! We can be roommates!" Gabi said running over to me, "It'll be fun!"

"Um...Gabs?" Edward looked like he was in such an awkward position, "Bella and I are going to share a room."

"Why?"

"She entered the why phase?" I asked Edward with a smile, "Gabi, I'll stay in your room some too okay? But your dad and I are married now. I'll be in

a new house and I'm gonna be homesick."

"So, I'm going to help her to not be homesick. Anymore questions?" Edward asked bending down and touching the tip of Gabi's nose.

"No, let's go!" Gabi said and skipped in front of us. I began walking behind her but Edward caught my hand and pulled me back to him, my hands

were against his chest and his arm wrapped around me.

"I love you Bella. Today marks the beginning of forever for us," he kissed the tip of my nose, "and I promise you that I will make you happy for the

rest of our lives."

"I'll hold you to that," I said kissing him. Oh his soft sweet lips. I felt the electricity pulsing through my veins. This kiss engulfed me,

gaining in strength until I found myself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul.

"Come on!" Gabi yelled tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"What am I going to tell my parents? My mom will be heartbroken," I said as we got in the car.

"Do you want to do it alone?" Edward asked glancing over at me as we drove on.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I'm done and you can help me move," I said rubbing my hands together. My stomach was in knots as I saw my house

coming in view, the closer we got, the closer I got to throwing up.

"It'll be okay," Edward said stopping in front. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth, he placed a kiss on it and smiled.

"Okay," I said getting out and walking inside. "Mom? Dad?"

"Bella, what are you doing with your dress on? It'll get ruined, go change out of it," Renee said looking down.

"Mom, I'm married," I said blurting it out. I didn't see any point in beating around the bush, it would come out eventually. "Edward and I got married."

"What? You eloped?"

"Yes, everyone was driving me crazy! Alice planned my reception and I wanted to. This was my choice to elope."

"Bella..." Renee sat down on the couch taken back by what I said, "You better go pack so you can move in with your husband."

"Mom..." Renee walked off and into the kitchen. I went upstairs and grabbed my suitcase and some boxes to put my things in. Tears began to fall

down my cheeks as I remembered Renee's face when I told her; I had been right, she was heartbroken. I put all of my clothes into the suitcase and some in a

box before walking out of my room with things the first time. Edward was waiting for me on the porch.

"Well?"

"She was heartbroken," I said looking back, "I'm going to get more stuff."

"Okay," Edward said and walked over to his house, I guess I mean our house. My mom was heartbroken, but that word made me so happy.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Edward as we sat on the couch, "It'll be my first time cooking here. For you that is."

"Nothing, we'll eat leftovers," Edward said stroking my hair.

"Leftovers? On our wedding night? I don't think so mister," I said making Edward chuckle.

"You are an amazing woman," Edward said kissing my cheek. "Spaghetti?"

"Deal." I got up and went into the kitchen to start it. I caught glimpse of my old room and saw the light was on. "Edward, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Edward said coming into the kitchen to watch the food. I walked out and went to my old house. Do I knock or just walk in? I finally just

decided to just walk in. Dad wasn't home yet, but mom was in my room. I knocked on my old door and saw her sitting on my bed.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," lie. She had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy. "Just miss you is all. You've been with me since you were born, it's odd not to see you

here anymore."

"I'm just next door mom," I said sitting next to her, "I miss you too."

"Go on back, I'll be fine sweetie. Don't be a stranger though," Renee said kissing my temple and pushing me up.

"I won't. I love you mom," I said giving her one final hug before leaving and returning to the kitchen.

Once inside, I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You promised me that you would make me happy forever. Well, you

already have. Just seeing your face when I walked down to you made me so happy, and I never thought that I could love anyone again. You proved me wrong,

you were there for me when I needed someone and I didn't realize. You were my safe haven."

"Ya know, we never got our first dance," Edward said leading me into the living room.

"We didn't. What about the food though?"

"It'll be fine for a few minutes," Edward said walking over to his cd collection and picking out the perfect song. He picked one up then put it back

down, "This is our first dance. It has to be special. Here we go." I waited and soon heard Johnny Gill singing 'You for Me'. Edward waited a minute before

walking back to me, he lip-synched while he came to me.

"Edward Cullen, you are quite the romantic," I said as he grabbed my hand and began to dance with me.

"Only to you..." He gave me a smile, "Mrs. Cullen." I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz! **

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


End file.
